Ben 10: The New Form
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Now 18 years old, Ben undergoes a very strange change. And no, it's not puberty. It's something far more unearthly...
1. Chapter 1

**Here's an original Ben 10 story by guestsurpise! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Ben was now about to become 18. 18 was the age that every young man dreamed of becoming. He was so excited to spend it with his grandpa Max and his cousin Gwen. It would take his mind off of all that was happening.

Earth was the same, but there had been terrible aliens that were always causing trouble. Who were these aliens? Ben wasn't sure but he knew that they were bad news all over the galaxy. Rumor had it that they were always coming to Earth for something, but no one knew what. But Ben was confused because he didn't even know that much about aliens. As far as he was concerned, he was just a normal kid that lived a normal life and he was getting ready to go to college.

As Ben was preparing himself for his family birthday party, he couldn't help but smile. This was going to be the best day ever. He was all packed up and ready to go to a college on the other side of Bellwood the next morning too! As he was walking, he heard his cell phone go off.

"Hey Gwen," he smiled as he picked up his cell.

"Hey Ben. Ready? We're waiting for you," Gwen said back.

"I'm ready! On my way home! I Gah!" Ben said, now feeling a surge of pain in his side.

"Ben? Everything ok?" Gwen asked.

"Sure Gwen…just a pain in my side," Ben answered. "I can't believe we're going to college tomorrow. We've waited forever for this," he said.

"I know! I can't believe it!" Gwen squeaked happily.

"I'm almost at home," he smiled.

And with that, he walked in the door and felt the warm hugs of his family. He loved it when he felt the warmth and love of his family around him.

"Happy Birthday Ben!" Max grinned, now walking out with a cake.

Ben grinned at the cake, but grimaced again at the pain in his side again! What was wrong with him anyway?

"Ben, you ok?" Max asked.

"Yep, I'm good! Thanks guys." Ben smiled as he sat and they sang happy birthday to him and he enjoyed the wonderful time with his family.

As he got to his presents, he was just about to open one of the boxes when they heard a knock at the door. Curious because they weren't expecting company, Max went to the door and there was a package addressed to Ben.

"Ben, it's for you. Did you order something?" Max asked.

"No." Ben said.

"Are you sure? It's addressed to you," Gwen said, now glancing at the box.

Ben just shrugged and then walked over to the box. It was addressed to him, but he knew he didn't order anything. As he got scissors and opened it, he noticed there was nothing but a note.

"What is this?" he said as he read the note outloud.

Happy Birthday young Ben. Welcome to your new life and a new world. I will be waiting for you. In the meantime, wear this. It will keep you safe until we meet.

Ben's eyes widened at the end of the note and then looked further in the box. It was a pendant. A blue pendant that glowed slightly. Max's eyes narrowed and Gwen looked uncomfortable.

"Ben, I would put that back in the box and leave it there. We don't know who it's from." Max said.

Ben nodded and placed it all back in the box and closed it up. Trying to lighten the mood, he turned to his family.

"How about we cut some cake now?" he grinned. And with that, he began cutting the cake and passing it out. But as he was cutting, he began to feel worse than before. That weird pain again. Ben tried to cover it up, but Max noticed. Trying to be nonchalant, Max turned to Gwen.

"Hey Gwen. Can you go and get us some cups from the kitchen," he asked. Gwen nodded and left out, leaving the two alone.

"Ben…what's wrong? Is it your side?" Max asked in concern.

"Yeah." Ben said. Max looked confused, but then his eyes widened a little, but not very noticeably.

"Ben…has your side been hurting before today? Be honest." Max said.

"No. I've been fine," Ben answered truthfully.

"Ben…is it on your right side and up near your chest?" Max asked, his eyes slowly narrowing.

"Yes. But grandpa what's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?!" Ben asked.

"Ben…I want you to remain calm. I'm sure it's nothing. Just take it easy…after all, it's your birthday." Max said, trying not to frighten the teen. Ben grinned, but he could tell his grandpa was concerned about something.

Later that evening…

Ben was walking to his room when he felt an even harder pain hit his side and he almost fell to his knees!

"W-what's happening to me?!" Ben said, feeling terrible. He then began to sweat and he felt his entire body begin to shake. He was about to call out for help when he heard shaking. He turned and saw the box by the door shake and something inside of it was making the box tremble! His eyes widened as the pain stopped the box stopped shaking as well.

Ben felt like there was so much going on to where he could barely breathe. What was really happening to him? Well, perhaps the questions could wait for another day. After all, it was supposed to be a fun and exciting week!

* * *

The next day, Ben couldn't move. He felt sick to his stomach and he began to writhe and sweat in bed.

"Grandpa," Ben pleaded weakly. Max ran in the room and his eyes widened at his grandson's condition.

"Are you alright?! Ben stay here while I make some soup!" Max said, running to the kitchen. Gwen ran in too and rubbed his feverish forehead in concern.

"Ben…are you ok?" Gwen asked, now touching his forehead.

"Not really, Gwen. Something's wrong with me and I don't know what. I feel terrible," he whispered.

"Just take it easy Ben. You'll be ok," she whispered, now bending down and gently hugging her cousin. But after a few moments, Ben gasped in pain! His side was now splitting in agony!

"GAAAAAAH!" Ben cried out.

"Grandpa! Grandpa! He's getting worse!" Gwen screamed. Max ran in and saw Ben's skin changing colors and Ben began almost tearing up in pain. They then heard shaking again and turned to the box in the corner. Once they turned, they saw the pendant burst out of the box and fly over to Ben and lay on his side!

"GET OFF HIM!" Max screamed, now trying to pull at the pendant. But it didn't budge! Max and Gwen tried to move it, but it fused itself on Ben's painful side. After a few moments, they saw that the longer the pendant stayed on him, the less his pain was.

"Grandpa what is it?!" Gwen said in horror.

"Gwen, that's an Anodite pendant!" Max said.

"A what?!" she asked.

"An Anodite pendant! They aren't given often, but when they are, it is because someone is getting ready to become…" Max trailed off as both of them gasped in horror.

Ben's skin became dark, dark blue and a blue aura began to glow around him. His eyes became white and his chest became more muscular looking.

"B-Ben?!" Gwen asked.

"He's changing…I thought he would be skipped," Max said in concern.

"What do you mean?!" Gwen asked. "What's happening to him?!"

"Gwen…as you know, your grandmother is an Anodite and you and your other cousin inherited some of her powers," Max explained.

"Yes…" Gwen said, now looking at him intently.

"And after the government has been acting, I told you to keep your powers a secret. Especially due to being an Anodite," Max continued.

Gwen nodded.

"Gwen…you developed much faster than Ben did. That's why we thought it passed through his gene pool and he did not inherit Anodite powers. But…" Max said, now noticing Ben start levitating.

"Grandpa…you don't mean…" Gwen gasped.

"Gwen…Ben is becoming an Anodite." Max said, now watching Ben's muscles start to pulse and small sparks of energy spark from his fingers.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: And the adventure has begun!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ben slowly floated from the bed and stood on his feet. As he opened his eyes, he was met with the look of concern from his grandpa and his cousin.

"What's the matter?" Ben asked.

"Ben, look in the mirror." Gwen said, now pulling out a small mirror. Ben glanced and his eyes widened in horror.

"WHAT?! What's happening to me?!" Ben panicked.

"Ben, you've changed into an Anodite. Like Gwen," Max said.

"How? She got her powers years ago, when we were like 10," Ben said in shock.

"I know Ben, but I guess your powers took longer to develop." Max said, now rubbing his chin and observing his grandson closely. "I must say Ben, you definitely are one for sure. You are going to have to learn how to keep your powers under cover!"

"Why? You've always told Gwen that but you never really told us why," Ben said.

Max looked at both of them and then took a deep sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck and his face.

"Listen you two. The government has been going through a phase. We have had some invasions in the past and it has scared the people half to death. To prevent fear, the government has been taking anyone suspected of being an alien or "part alien," to their headquarters. That has forced aliens to hide their powers so that they aren't snatched from their families or families being split apart. That is why you all should keep your powers hidden! As far as I know, those that have been taken by the government have not come back. And Anodites are DEFINITELY in danger if spotted!" Max explained in almost a whisper.

Ben just shook his head in disbelief. How could all of that be happening so fast to him?! As he sat down on the floor, he noticed his family looking at him in concern. This was definitely not the birthday plans that he had in mind!

"What are we gonna do?! How can we start a new life now?! What about college?!" Ben asked.

"You can still go Ben! You just have to be careful," Max said.

"That's not going to be easy. We're going to have to stick together," Ben said, now standing and looking at his family. "We have to stay here."

"No…no I'm not going to have you do this. You and Gwen go and I am going to check on you guys on the weekends. I won't take 'no' for an answer," Max said sternly. "You both have waited a long time for this and I want you both to go and have an adventure there."

But Ben shook his head. "Grandpa, how can we when all of this is happening?! I still don't know how to control this!"

"Then if that's the case you all can live with me in my RV. Remember when you all stayed with me over that one summer?" Max chuckled.

"How can we forget," Ben laughed.

"Yes. That RV is large and it has plenty of room," Gwen smiled. "And we will see how well we can all live together since doofus here is bigger now." She teased.

"Oh yeah?" Ben smirked, now grabbing his cousin in a playful hug. But she squeaked as he formed energy balls by accident that shocked her. "Sorry."

"It's ok Ben. We just have to show you how to keep your powers under wraps," Gwen answered. Now that they were older, they got along a lot better now.

"Sounds good to me. But how do I change back to my human side?" Ben asked.

"Just focus," Gwen smiled, now closing her eyes and motioning for Ben to do the same. "Picture yourself back in the human form."

Ben nodded and closed his eyes. Within a few moments, he was in his human form. As he looked around the room, he felt the same pendant get closer and closer to his heart. It then rose up from his side and fastened around his neck and rested there on his chest. Everyone froze in shock and stood in silence for almost ten minutes. Ben, finally, was the first to talk.

"Who would send me this pendant?" he thought outloud.

"I am not sure. Your grandmother is an Anodite, but she would be just as confused as I am that you gained these abilities. I will call her later," Max said.

"So no one would know about Ben being an Anodite?" Gwen asked.

"No. No one that I know of. Except…" Max started.

"Except?" Ben added.

"Nevermind. It's nothing. Now let's get packing." Max said, now walking into the other room and gathering some items. But Gwen wasn't going to let this go. She quickly followed after him.

"Grandpa! We need answers! Now isn't the time to hide them from us," Gwen said, now becoming frustrated.

"Gwen listen! The only other one who can tell if Ben is an Anodite is lightyears away from here. I haven't even seen him." Max said.

"Who?! Who is it?!" Gwen asked.

"Esotero." Max said. "He's…"

"He is going to be looking for him for sure," a voice said. Both spun around and saw Verdona standing in the room.

"Verdona?! How did you get here?!" Max said in shock.

"Oh please Max. Did you really think I needed to use the door?" she smirked. "Gwen called me last night and told me about Ben. This was the soonest I could get here!"

"Well don't get too excited. He's not going to shed his human body completely!" Max said, eyeing her carefully.

"Let him be the judge of that," she said, rolling her eyes at his words. "Let him embrace being what he is!"

"Verdona do you really think this will end well for him?! You using your powers right now can risk you being caught by the government too," Max said.

"Max, he is going to need my help though. I have to use my powers because being an Anodite is what I am. Ben is going to need help controlling his powers! If you want him to stay safe, then he needs to know more about his body and what is happening to him." Verdona said. Max stared at her and gently clenched his fists. He knew she was right. She gave him a softened look and walked over to him and held one of his hands. "Max…I know that you are concerned but you have to trust me. He is in danger because he doesn't know about himself. If you just leave the matter alone, he can unleash energy by accident and be detected."

"Alright Verdona…I understand. But we are leaving later today to head to the college. What do you suppose we do?" Max asked.

"Let me train he and Gwen at night. I trained Sunny and I will do the same with them. You are right in the fact that it's not safe for an Anodite to be out in the open so they both need to be more careful." Verdona explained.

"You've seen more Anodites disappearing lately?" Max asked.

"Yes and more than you think. Many of the Anodites I knew here on Earth have gone missing. So far I only know of Gwen that is safe. Sunny has fled with her boyfriend to another planet for safety." Verdona explained gravely. "Which is why it is imperative for me to help you protect them."

Max nodded and then turned to the two of the teens as Ben walked in and greeted Verdona.

"Ben…Verdona is here to help you learn about your powers. She will be traveling to the college with us and you will train with her at night." Max explained.

"Ok, but something doesn't make sense. I overheard you all from the other room. What's happening to the Anodites?! Why are they missing?!" Ben asked.

"We don't know for sure Ben. We only know that the government may be responsible but no one can prove it. All I know is that you must learn as much as you can from me. I fear that you won't have much time to learn about your new powers," Verdona explained.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"Because I feel like the entire area is being watched. I have used my powers to scan the area and I have seen traces of other Anodite power, but then it fades. It's as if they had been captured." Verdona said, now gently touching Ben's shoulders. "You all need to go and pack. There is no time to waste. The sooner you learn to control your powers and stay hidden, the safer you will be."

The two teens nodded and ran to pack their items while their grandparents continued to talk. There was not a moment to lose and time did not appear to be on their side.

A few hours later…

It was late at night and they finally arrived at the Bellwood college campus. Since they were staying in the RV, it was no problem getting ready and adjusted for the night. But as Ben stood up, Verdona noticed a pendant around his neck and her eyes widened considerably.

"Ben?! Where did you get that?!" she asked.

"It was a present. My birthday was yesterday and then this weird box came. A note and this pendant were inside it. We tried to leave it in the box, but it connected itself to me! It won't come off my neck! If anything it helped me when I felt a lot of pain becoming an Anodite," Ben explained.

"Ben…that pendant belongs to…to…" Verdona paused and then she fainted! Everyone gasped and ran and helped her over to the couch and held her head carefully.

"Verdona! Verdona wake up!" Max pleaded, now trying to revive his past lover. Her eyes slowly opened and she pulled him closer to her.

"Max, that pendant belong to Spellbinder. He's the ruler of our planet and the strongest Anodite known. He will be looking for that pendant!" Verdona panicked.

"But Ben didn't steal it! It was given to him somehow!" Max protested.

"It won't matter! Spellbinder will be looking for it and when he finds it, he'll take Ben away!" Verdona said, slight tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean Verdona?!" Max said, trying to remain calm.

"Max! Spellbinder does not want Anodites living on Earth. In fact, he doesn't like any Anodite leaving the planet Anodyne." She continued.

"Then how do you know he isn't the one taking the Anodites by force?!" Max said.

"He couldn't be. He would never want to harm one of his own. I have seen energy spread in the strangest places. That showed that there was a fight! He would never fight one of his own unless it was necessary." Verdona said. The entire room went quiet before Verdona continued. "Max…Ben is holding the ruler of Anodyne's pendant. He will no doubt be looking for that pendant and he will want it back."

"But why is that pendant so important?!" Gwen burst out. Before Verdona could explain, the pendant began to glow and levitate gently, making Verdona's eyes widen.

"Because…it is a direct connection to Spellbinder himself…" she whispered gravely. Ben was visibly sweating, now feeling the heat of the pendant and he gasped as he saw a pair of white eyes staring back at him for a brief moment from the pendant.

"W-Who are you?" Ben said outloud, now scared. The eyes only studied him, not blinking and not moving.

"Ben…don't move…" Verdona whispered. "If that is him, he is studying you. Don't make any sudden moves or he may think you are a threat."

Ben paused as the eyes looked at him and within a second the eyes vanished and he could see clear through the pendant once more.

"Was that him?! What just happened?!" Ben said, now trying to grasp all of what was happening.

"Ben…I am not sure if that was him or not. But if it was…it is always important to remain calm and not to say too much," Verdona replied, now calming down. "If that was him, it appears that he doesn't mind you wearing his pendant. I wonder why though."

"This is all a mystery. But I want to know how you know so much about him." Max said. Verdona looked at him and then glanced away.

"That can wait for another time. In the meantime, let's get started," she said, now changing into her dark purple Anodite form and beckoning both Ben and Gwen to come forward. It was time for training. Max only shook his head and headed inside. Something or someone was connecting with his grandson and he wanted to know who. But more questions could wait until morning. At least…he hoped so.

Later that night…

Ben tossed and turned feverishly in his bed. He was still undergoing some serious changing due to going back and forth between his Anodite form.

"I feel so sick," he said weakly, now covering himself with more covers. He felt absolutely terrible. As he tossed, he could feel the pendant getting closer to his chest and warming him up. It felt like a mini heater. Ben groaned in appreciation and did not notice a pair of eyes appear in the pendant once more, watching him carefully as he slept.

The next morning, Ben and Gwen slowly got dressed and took a tour of the campus grounds. It was definitely going to be a new experience because they were finally learning to be adults. They saw the pool, gym, library, class buildings, and even the school football field!

"Well Ben…this is it!" Gwen cheered.

"Yeah, it's definitely gonna be great," Ben said as he walked forward. But as he walked he felt something warm in his hands. As he looked down, he saw his hands changing back and forth from his pale skin to dark blue. Gwen glanced over and noticed it too!

"Ben! You've got to calm down. If you're too excited your Anodite form will show," she whispered.

"I know! I'm trying!" he whispered back, now finally changing back to his normal tone. As they walked around a bit more, Ben paused as he saw men walking around. They wore guard uniforms, but they didn't act like guards. They looked serious and on guard as if something was going to happen.

"Ben," Gwen said.

"I know. Keep an eye out Gwen. Those could be government spies that are looking for any alien activity." Ben said.

"But why Ben? Why is the government after Anodites and possibly other aliens?" Gwen asked, now concern.

"Remember those invasions a few years ago? It has everyone scared. So scared that any alien activity will freak anyone out, including the government. That's probably why we don't hear anything about aliens anymore," Ben responded softly.

But as they rounded the corner, they heard screaming and Ben quickly pulled Gwen aside. Both gasped as they saw a young teen being carried away and he was trying his best to escape.

"Don't let him escape!" a guard said.

"He's an alien!" another gasped.

Ben then saw the teen quickly change into a Pyronite and send fireballs at the guards for self-defense. He then turned to run with them right behind them. Ben quickly pulled Gwen to a safe area and hugged her since she was shaking.

"Ben…maybe this college isn't a good idea." She said in a shaky voice.

"Gwen, it will always be this way until people learn to live with aliens again. Right now everyone is just scared. If we stay low, we'll be fine," Ben smiled, now nudging her to come with him. "Now how about we have a smoothie?"

"You're on!" she grinned, now happy to go and get off campus a bit. As they walked back towards their RV, they noticed a guard nearby and he had a device. As they passed by, he stared at them hard but said nothing. Ben's eyes narrowed at him, but he kept walking. As he did, the device beeped loudly, making the two turn and look at him quickly.

"Sorry." He said lowly. "It appears my communicator is acting up." And with that, he gently turned and walked away. Once he was gone, Gwen turned to Ben in worry.

"Ben, that wasn't a communicator. I don't know what it was, but it wasn't that." She said.

"I know. We need to move the RV to the other side of campus. Whatever he had could spell trouble for us if we stay here." Ben said.

And with that, they went inside and told their grandparents what happened. Soon, they packed the RV and moved to another side of the campus, hoping that would help. But only time would tell.

* * *

 **guestsurpise: What do you think will happen?**

 **newbienovelistRD: Sorry for the late post, Amiga! I've been super busy lately.**


	3. Chapter 3

As they all bunked down for dinner that night, Ben turned to Verdona and Max.

"We need to know more about Esotero and Spellbinder. Who are they and what do they want?!" Ben asked.

"Ben, Esotero and Spellbinder are one in the same. People on Earth call him Esotero, but on his homeworld, they call him Spellbinder. Rumor has it that he has a human form and when he is in that form, he calls himself Esotero. The problem is that no one has seen his human form often so no one can tell you what he looks like," Verdona said.

"But is he dangerous?! And why did he give me this pendant?!" Ben asked, still confused.

"He can be Ben. That's why I want you to take care of that pendant and never panic if you have any contact Ben. He's unpredictable. I don't know how you got this pendant, but please take care of it," Verdona said.

"You still haven't told us how you know so much about him!" Max said.

"I said that that can wait for another time! There is no time for this right now!" Verdona said back. As the grandparents discussed the matter, Ben motioned for Gwen to follow him! Once they left, Ben noticed Gwen's down face.

"Gwen, relax. It's gonna be ok!" Ben smiled.

"How do you know for sure?! We start classes tomorrow and it appears the whole campus is going to be after us!" Gwen said.

"I said loosen up!" Ben chuckled, now pouncing on his cousin and pinning her down.

"Hey! Get off doofus!" she giggled, now pushing on Ben's much larger chest.

"Only if you stop pouting and whining Gwen! We're pretty much adults now and we can get through this as a team!" Ben said.

"You sure about that?" she said.

"Of course I'm sure!" he said, now poking her side. Gwen let out a giggle and Ben got off her and helped her up. "Now let's turn in! Our new lives start tomorrow!"

* * *

The next morning, Ben walked to his first class and was amazed at how big the rooms and everything were. But as he sat down, he noticed the students all looking concerned about something. What? He wasn't sure!

"What is really going on here?" Ben said lowly. As he looked around, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw the same teen from yesterday! The one with the Pyronite powers!

"YOU! YOUMMMMMMMM!" Ben said, now feeling his hand on his mouth.

"SHHHHH! Step out a moment," the teen said, now moving his hand from Ben's face. Ben nodded and followed after him. One they were out the room, Ben stood in front of him.

"Who are you?! Are you ok?! I saw those guards drag you away yesterday!" Ben said.

"I'm fine. But you should get out of here when you have the chance!" the teen said, now looking around frantically.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"This place is surrounded with government agents! If you don't leave soon you won't be able to leave! They will force you to stay!" the teen answered.

"How do you know all this!? I don't even know who you are!" Ben answered.

"My name is Alan. I'm part alien just like you," Alan said.

"How do you know that?!" Ben said, now getting defensive.

"I've been watching you for a while. Ever since I saw that you set off that guard's electromagnetic wave device, I've been following you. I had just escaped the guards when I saw you and your cousin set it off. I only followed you to warn you! That device is how they found out I was part alien! Its purpose is to see who is a human and who is an alien!" Alan explained. Ben's eyes widened in shock as Alan continued.

"You must get out of here! They probably already know about you being part of some kind of alien by now and they will be looking for you!" Alan explained.

"Thanks for the warning Alan. Gwen and I owe you one." Ben answered.

"What's your name?" Alan asked.

"Ben. Ben Tennyson." He answered.

"Nice to meet you Ben. And no problem. I had to say something because we all have to stick together. Anyone with alien DNA needs to be warned before it's too late." Alan said, now turning and heading away. "And remember Ben…leave before it's too late!"

But Ben was concerned. He knew that leaving would cause a problem because he and Gwen had been dreaming about starting college life forever.

"I can't just leave Alan! We just got here," Ben called back. Alan turned and looked at him sternly.

"If you stay, you may not have another chance to leave. I'm just being honest with you," Alan said, now turning and running off to safety. Ben sadly hung his head and then went back to class. He couldn't leave now, he just couldn't!

* * *

Later that day, Ben was laughing as he had met some old friends from his previous high schoolwho had been in some of his other courses and he and Gwen were enjoying their new experience.

"What do you all think?! Want some smoothies after this?" Ben offered.

"No I want some chili fries," Gwen smiled.

"Me too!" Ben grinned. Their friends all smiled and headed to the best smoothie store in town, Mr. Smoothie!

Once they all enjoyed their drinks, Ben and Gwen headed back the RV. It was getting late and it was time for training.

As Ben closed his eyes and began to focus, he noticed that Gwen was doing it much easier than he was.

"Show off," he smirked.

"I can't help that I'm better," she teased.

"Oh that does it! C'mere!" Ben chuckled, now flying after his cousin and chasing her around the forest. But their fun was cut short when they heard a child crying in the distance. "Someone's in trouble."

"Ben! Let Verdona see to it! We are in training!" Gwen protested.

"It won't hurt just to look," Ben said, now flying out and seeing a small child sitting by a log and wiping her tears. "Hey! You ok?" The child looked up and saw the dark blue alien levitating over her and let out a squeak in panic and ran inside a hollow log.

"Go away!" she demanded.

"Hey! Woah, take it easy…I'm not dangerous," Ben soothed, now flying down and landing near her. He then bent down and stuck his head in the log. "Come on out kiddo."

"No! Bad alien! Bad alien!" she said, now going further back in the log. Ben chuckled and got down and began crawling in after her.

"Hey I'm not bad if I'm trying to help you. Come on kid," Ben smiled, now reaching a hand out. At that moment, Gwen landed and saw her cousin with his head in a log and he was talking to someone.

"Ben? What are you doing?" she asked.

"There's a little kid in here and she won't come out," Ben pouted playfully. "Kid, come on…I wanna meet you. I also wanna help you get home." The child was about to respond when they heard helicopters heading their way fast!

"Ben! Get out of there now!" Gwen yelled. Ben quickly reached forward and grabbed the girl and pulled her to his chest as he backed out the log. She was about to squeak, but he placed a hand on her mouth.

"Shhh, I'm not gonna hurt you. But this area isn't safe. We gotta get yo home." Ben said.

"Ben you're still in Anodite form?!" Gwen panicked.

"Well so are you!" Ben said, now arching a brow at her. "We gotta get this kid to safety!"

Both cousins then flew to the top of the trees and saw a campfire in the distance.

"Gwen, get back to camp! I'm taking this little one myself," Ben said, now flying away quickly.

"Ben no!" Gwen screamed, but before she could follow, Verdona flew up and grabbed her shoulder!

"What on Earth?! Where have you two been! I've been searching for you both!" Verdona growled.

"Ben found a little girl and is trying to take her back to a camp," Gwen explained.

"WHAT?! It could be a trap! Go back to the RV!" Verdona said, now flying after where Ben went. Once she arrived, she saw the girl had been reunited with her family and Ben was hiding in some bushes. Ben turned and saw she had arrived and flew over to her. She sternly gave him a look and motioned for them to head back to the RV.

Once back at the RV…

"You could have been in danger Ben! Never do something like that without letting us know," Max said.

"I know that and I'm sorry, but I couldn't just let that little girl stay out there," Ben said.

"You have a good heart Ben, but it's getting late. It's time for you all to hit the hay soon," Verdona said.

"But tonight there's a party! We were invited!" Ben protested.

"A party?! You can't go to a party!" Verdona snapped. "You still need to train more!"

"But we were invited and we did train for over an hour," Gwen said.

"It doesn't matter! Do you want to be captured!" Verdona growled.

"Listen to me! They have been waiting for this for a long time Verdona. I don't think one party is going to make a huge difference," Max said, now standing in front of her.

"Fine! Let them go, but don't say I didn't warn you. I love them too, but if they are captured it will be on you," Verdona said.

Max only smirked and turned to his grandchildren. "Go and have some fun!"

They cheered and ran to shower and change clothes. It was definitely going to be a fun night.

* * *

An hour later, Ben and Gwen were laughing as they began driving around town in one of their friend's cars. The night was rocking to the stars!

"Faster Ben! Faster!" One of the girls laughed. Ben only smirked and drove a bit faster! Despite not having a car, a friend let him drive. As they were driving down town, Ben noticed that Alan was just coming out of a donut shop. He stopped the car and called to him.

"Hey! Alan c'mere!" Ben called. Alan glanced over and walked over.

"What's up?" Alan asked.

"Come with us! We're going bowling and out to eat at that new restaurant downtown for the party." Ben grinned.

"No thanks," Alan said. Ben looked at him curiously and then got a small smirk.

"Alan c'mon. There's plenty of room, now get in!" Ben coaxed.

"Thanks anyway Ben, but I'm not a party type," Alan said, now rubbing the back of his neck.

"C'mon it will be fun!" A girl coaxed.

"Yeah, c'mon Alan!" a guy said. Gwen only smiled; she didn't know Alan well, but she learned about him from what Ben told her. Alan only chuckled and then nodded.

"Ok ok! I'm outnumbered; I guess I'll come," Alan said, now yelping as they gently pulled him in. Once he was inside the car, Ben drove downtown and boy what a party it was! Ben and Gwen were not drinkers so the others made sure to not drink too much around them. Soon the lights were dim and everyone began to sing to the songs and dance.

Alan was still nervous about being around anyone because of what he experienced. He just sat down and tried to stay out of the way. As the cousin began to dance and have fun, Gwen noticed that Alan still looked removed.

"Ben, Alan doesn't look like he is having fun," Gwen said. Ben glanced over and let out a sigh. He then smoothly moved over to the table and gently shook it to get Alan's attention.

"Hey! Come on Mr. Anti-social! Get out here and dance with Gwen," Ben teased.

"Ben, it's better for me not to." Alan said lowly.

"Awww c'mon!" Ben teased, now walking over and gently grabbing him.

"Ben, please! Don't!" Alan said, now feeling Ben pull him out then and when Gwen walked over and playfully tickled under his chin, that did it!

"Come on Alan! Have some fun," she cooed, but she gasped as he got so flustered that he turned into his Pyronite form! Gwen's gentle flirting got his emotions all flustered and that triggered him!

"No," Ben gasped. Everyone began screaming and panicking and running around the room. Alan sadly looked at the ground in embarrassment and then turned to look at Ben. "Alan…I…"

But Alan then turned and flew out a window! "Alan wait!" Ben called, but he felt Gwen grab his shoulder.

"Ben, we need to get out of here!" Gwen said, now pointing out the window. Ben looked down and his eyes widened as those guard-like people had arrived faster than they could say "run."

"Yes, move now!" Ben said, now gently pushing Gwen out the back door. They then ran down the stairs to the back door and barely made it out before the guards ran in!

"Gwen, we gotta get out of here!" Ben said, now looking up and seeing Alan flying in the sky. Getting a determined look, Ben looked at his cousin. "He's gonna get shot down if he doesn't fly down here. I'm going up after him!"

"WHAT?!" Gwen panicked.

"Yes, grab that car over there and drive it! We will meet you over by the new orphanage!" Ben said, now changing into his Anodite form and flying up into the sky!

"BEN! BEN NO! THIS IS A BAD IDEA!" Gwen panicked, but rolled her eyes as Ben continued to fly away. She immediately ran over to a car and thank goodness someone left the keys in there! She took off in the yellow convertible as fast as she could!

* * *

Meanwhile, Ben was flying after Alan, who was beyond embarrassed.

"Alan, Alan hold on!" Ben called, now flying next to him.

"Ben, just leave me alone! I told you that me coming was a bad idea!" Alan said, trying to fly faster.

"Calm down! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have made you do that! Just come back with me and Gwen! If you keep flying like this it will cause nothing but trouble! We'll be spotted and shot down!" Ben said.

"Just save yourself! I'm fine! Just go!" Alan said.

"Not without you! Now c'mere and stop being stubborn!" Ben said, now grabbing him and then the two of them went crashing threw a nearby window at the orphanage. They went rolling until they hit the wall, waking a room filled with little girls. Both teens groaned and Alan's eyes widened as he saw the little girls looking at he and Ben. Some began to squeak, cry, and some were about to scream!

"That's it! We're toast!" Alan said, now placing his face in his hands in defeat! Before Ben could say anything, he noticed the girls looking scared and hiding under their blankets.

"Hey, hey…no need to be afraid guys. We're friendly…see?" Ben chuckled, now gently walking over to a little girl's bed and seeing her under the sheets. Chuckling, Ben stuck his hands under the blanket and began tickling her stomach.

"EEEEEEEEK! AHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" The little one tried to protest.

"Aww c'mon…no need to be afraid from a tickle alien huh?" Ben teased, now tickling her stomach more. Hearing her giggles gave Ben an idea! "Alan c'mon! Help me tickle them!"

"Are you kidding?! Absolutely not!" Alan growled.

"C'mon! It will prove we're not a threat and keep them from screaming and alerting those guards!" Ben said. But Alan only huffed and looked away. Growling under his breath, Ben still turned and flew over and tickled a few of the others, trying to prove he was friendly.

"See guys? I'm a friendly alien! Tickle tickle tickle guys!" Ben teased playfully. But his eyes widened as many of them crowded around him and gave him devious looks!

"Tickle the alien!" one of them yelled. Ben was then pounced on by 12 little girls and they began tickling him and giving him playful kisses on his face.

"Tickle tickle Mr. Alien!"

"I like him!"

"He's funny!"

"I like the alien!"

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHLAN C'MON AND HELP ME!" Ben laughed out, now squirming under all of the tickles. He didn't expect them to retaliate! Alan turned and chuckled a bit at the sight of Ben literally being pinned down under all the orphaned children.

"No thanks. I've created a big enough mess tonight," Alan said, now powering down to avoid them being afraid of fire. But Ben could barely hear him because he was laughing so much. But in order to breathe, Ben then turned the tides and began tickling some of the ones closest to him.

"You little troublemakers! C'mere!" he laughed, now tickling them on their stomachs, necks, and feet. Ben was truly acting like the best older brother. He then noticed Alan powering down and trying to find a way out. Smirking deviously, Ben then bent down and whispered to them.

"Guys…I need your help. You see that friend of mine over there. We need to help him smile a bit. C'mon!" Ben grinned, now turning and flying at Alan.

Alan turned just in time to see the dark blue Anodite flying at him and 12 little girls behind him!

"What?! BEN NO! NO!" Alan managed to say before he was pinned down to the ground.

"Gotcha!" Ben chuckled, now keeping a grip on him as the girls giggled and crowded around them.

Meanwhile, Gwen had just arrived at the orphanage and was trying to keep a low profile. They only had a little time before the guards began scouting that area for any signs of the flying Pyronite!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Interesting no? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Ben was chuckling as the little girls finally let Alan up. He was still laughing a bit and tried to shake off the remaining tickles.

"That was terrible. You guys are brutal," Alan smirked.

"Hey, it's not my fault you were in the wrong place at the wrong time," Ben teased. But his head turned sharply as they heard an alarm. Ben ran to the window and looked out. "Alan c'mon! Gwen is here, we gotta go!"

Alan nodded and Ben turned to the little girls. "Bye guys and remember…shhhh." He said, meaning not to tell anyone what happened. The girls all nodded, promising to keep a secret. Ben and Alan then flew down to the car and transformed back into humans.

"Move over Gwen!" Ben said, now grabbing the wheel and gently hip bumping his cousin over.

"Hey!" she protested.

"Sorry, but we gotta go!" Ben said, now pressing down hard on the gas and taking off.

"We gotta get out of here!" Alan said, now glancing over his shoulder.

"Don't panic! We aren't far from the college," Ben said.

"But slow down Ben! If you keep going at this pace, they will know we have something to hide!" Gwen said. Ben nodded and slowed down on the gas. As they began to slowly drive down the street, they noticed the guards staring at them hard.

"Remain calm," Ben said, now stopping quickly because a guard walked out in the street and stood in front of the car.

"Where are you all going?" he asked.

"Back to the college." Ben answered.

"This late?" the guard asked, now raising an eyebrow.

"Well…we were at a party." Gwen answered. Alan could feel himself getting nervous again as the guard glanced at him. He was getting a bad feeling about this. But the guard only stared at them. After a minute or so, he let them go.

"That was close," Ben whispered.

"I know! I could barely breathe." Gwen said, now concerned.

"We need to get back home. Alan, where do you live? We can take you home," Ben answered.

"Down the street." He answered.

"Ok," Ben said, now pulling up to an apartment complex. As Alan got out, he turned to them in concern.

"Thanks guys for helping me. But remember…trust no one." Alan said, now walking to his apartment. Before Ben could say anything else, he was gone.

"I hope he will be ok," Gwen said.

"Me too. C'mon…let's move." Ben said, now driving away.

Meanwhile…

As Alan walked into his apartment, he was grabbed from behind!

"GET OFF ME!" Alan demanded, now powering up and flinging them back.

The people who tried to grab him growled in anger and got into another defensive stance. Alan was concerned because they all had on black masks and looked eager to get him.

"What are you waiting for?! GET HIM!" The leader commanded.

Soon Alan was fighting against 3 very large men. He was holding his own until he felt something touch his back and drain a lot of his energy!

"Pyronite energy is strong, but not enough. Get him back to the lab." The leader spoke.

"And what about those that were riding with him?" one of them asked.

"We will deal with them soon," the leader said, now seeing Alan turn to angrily face him.

"You…I should have known you were behind this," Alan snapped.

"Oh now don't be so angry young one. After all, I do need to keep up appearances." The leader said.

Alan ran to lunge at him only to find himself being shoved back against the ground roughly. He then felt the device drain more of his energy and he began to black out.

"Beware…Ben," Alan weakly said before going out cold.

Back at the college…

Ben and Gwen pulled up to their RV and Gwen was about to get out, but Ben caught her arm.

"Ben what? I'm ready for bed," Gwen whined.

"Gwen wait…something is wrong." Ben said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It's quiet…too quiet," Ben said, now seeing that the lights were off.

"But grandpa always turns the light off when he's tired." Gwen said.

"But he always leaves on the TV so that we can see. Listen…the TV isn't going." Ben said.

"Oh Ben stop being suspicious and come on," Gwen said. "We still gotta explain that we took this car and we don't know who it belongs to!"

Ben only looked at her with knitted eyebrows, but still got out of the car. As they approached, they saw that it truly was too quiet. Even Gwen got chills.

"Ben…" she started.

"I know." Ben said. "Gwen transform."

And with that, they both turned into their Anodite forms. As they got closer, there was a small note on the door. Their eyes widened as they read it.

"We know who you are and we are coming for you."

"BEN!" Gwen said in a scream.

Ben said nothing but threw the door open and ran inside the RV! There was signs of a definite struggle and their grandparents were gone!

"Ben, what will we do?! What happened here?!" Gwen said.

"It had to be those guards! Somehow they know we are aliens!" Ben said. Gwen used her anodite power as a light to search through the room, but as she did, she saw a note written in hidden anodite energy on the wall.

"Ben look!" Gwen said. Both turned and saw it was Verdona's writing. It was invisible to the naked eye, but clear when Anodites held their energy near it.

The note read:

Save yourselves. Max taken. Going to save him. Government. Stay safe.

The cousins felt their hearts sink. Their grandparents had been taken and they didn't know what to do.

"Ben, we have to do something." Gwen said. "Let's follow Verdona's energy trail."

"How?" Ben asked.

"Like this!" Gwen said, now raising her hands. Her energy caused Verdona's energy trail to appear. "She went this way only a few hours ago. Let's go!" Ben nodded and they flew to the trail that led down the path.

A few hours later…

The cousins arrived at a large and dark campus. It looked like an energy plant. But that was where Verdona's trail ended. They went through the vents and made their way inside, hoping to find their family. As the crawled through the vents, they gasped at what they saw. Many aliens or hybrids were strapped to tables or in glass cages.

"Ben! WHAT IS THIS PLACE?!" Gwen gasped.

"Where they capture aliens like us," Ben snarled under his breath. But he didn't get to say anything else as the tunnel they were in began to shake. They then felt the floor under them give way and they tumbled down into a white room with a scream. They landed roughly on the floor, but regained their composure quickly!

"Gwen, you ok?" Ben asked.

"Yes, but…" she stopped as she saw a strange man staring at them.

"Welcome Ben and Gwen Tennyson. You no doubt are perfect." The man smiled.

"Who are you?!" Ben snarled, now stepping in front of Gwen.

"You may call me Mr. White," he grinned, now walking forward. His pure white hair and dark brown eyes made him appear very eerie indeed. "Now that we don't have to hunt you down, we can begin."

"Begin what?!" Gwen said.

"Why the energy process of course. I'm conducting an experiment and I want to compare the energy of each alien species." Mr. White smiled.

"And if we don't?" Ben said, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh you don't have a choice. For you see…neither of you will be allowed to leave." He said with a dark smile.

"Where is our grandpa!" Gwen yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said. "Here you don't have family…you are only a tool."

And with that, he turned to leave. Ben angrily flew at him, but he gasped as Mr. White turned and did a maneuver that threw him into a wall!

"BEN!" Gwen said, now turning to help her cousin.

"Remember young one. We all have our secrets," Mr. White laughed, now turning to his guards. "Take Ben to the lab and lock the other one up."

Ben gasped as the guards grabbed him and roughly began to drag him to the lab and roughly snatched Gwen too! Both tried to use their powers, but were no match for the guards!

"HELP! BEN! HELP ME!" Gwen screamed, now trying to kick at the guards.

"STAY CALM! I'LL FIND YOU!" Ben said, now throwing punches and kicks at anything close by that held him.

But they were being drug apart against their will! Ben threw out an angry shout at he was strapped to a nearby table!

"LET GO OF ME!" Ben snarled.

"You must be joking. You are an Anodite. I have been looking for Anodite blood for some time." Mr. White smiled. And with that, he grabbed a needle and began draining some of Ben's blood.

Ben let out a shout of pain! This needle for some reason was 10 times more painful! As Ben's eyes slowly began to close, he heard another voice come into the room.

"Enough." The voice said. It was deep and self assured.

"What are you doing here?!" Mr. White growled out. "You cannot just barge into my domain!"

"I said…enough." The voice said once more.

"But I need that energy!" Mr. White snapped.

"You will get all you need. In the meantime, place him in his personal quarters. He is more than a simple hybrid." The voice said, now getting closer to the dazed teen. Ben only got a glance at a face smiling at him before he blacked out completely.

"You cannot just take over. You have no authority here. Who are you anyway?!" Mr. White growled.

"Names are not important. You will know of me in time." The man replied. Mr. White let out an angry huff and walked out of the room, and the newcomer only smirked. "Yessssss. In time."

* * *

 **guestsurprise: What do you all think? Sounds like trouble!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Mr. White. As the head of the government agency, I would except you to be more calm," the stranger replied, now sitting down calmly.

"How can I when you simply came out of nowhere and stopped my entire process," Mr. White growled. "It is my duty to rid the world of these creatures and you only are a distraction!"

"Surely, me being Esotero shouldn't cause an issue," the stranger smirked. Mr. White's eyes widened and he stepped back!

"Mr. Esotero?! I wasn't expecting you this soon!" Mr. White gasped.

"Yes, I know. I decided to come in personally this time. Now that you have gained more Anodite energy, I will need that for my purpose." Esotero grinned.

"I understand. But as you know, I gave you the Anodite power as I promised. What is it about this particular boy that is so fascinating?" Mr. White asked, now pointing to the unconscious Ben in his locked room.

"He is a blue blood Anodite," came the low response. Esotero then looked into Gwen's room and gave her an evil grin, making her shudder.

"A what?!" Mr. White asked.

"Forget it. You humans would not understand. Let's just say that I need his energy because his is going to dwarf all of the other energy that I've collected. Once I drain it all, I will have everything I need!" Esotero smirked evilly.

"But why did you stop me when I was in the process of it?" Mr. White asked.

"Because you were doing it too soon! He isn't a mature Anodite! No…we need to speed up his life cycle with magic and then when he is mature then we can drain all we need!" Esotero said.

Meanwhile from a vent…

Verdona's eyes widened considerably! Esotero was on the grounds and he was definitely after Ben! How could she save her family when it was just her?!

"I'm going to need some help," she said sadly. "I can't do this alone."

As she turned and began to crawl, she saw Ben weakly trying to get himself up. As much as she wanted to fly into the room with him, she knew they would be coming again for him soon!

"I have to wait for the right moment," she whispered. "Hang in there Ben…I will find a way out of this!"

And with those words, she crawled away.

Meanwhile, Ben weakly got to his feet and began looking for a way out! He began beating on the walls and yelling.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU CREEPS! WHERE'S MY FAMILY!" Ben screamed. His anger began to spiral and his magic began to whip around the room. Soon the walls began to shake!

"GET HIM TO THE LAB!" Mr. White thundered, now ordering men inside. Ben's temper was causing the entire room to shake. Once more Ben fought, but was outnumbered! As they spread him over the table again, Ben let out a shout of pain as they held him down hard!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Ben screamed, now feeling them wrench his hands down. At that moment, they all heard a crack of what sounded like thunder! Everyone spun around and gasped as the lights started turning on and off by themselves! The blinking lights also got Verdona's attention! She crawled back through the vent and her eyes widened in shock and horror. A figure began to appear through the blinking lights and Ben gasped as the being crouched over him and stared at him hard. Once he appeared, everyone pulled back! He was a large dark blue Anodite, only much more muscular than Ben. He had a dark blue aura around him and a red stone on his head. His white eyes peered at Ben and he reached out a clawed hand.

"NO! NO STAY BACK! STAY BACK!" Ben pleaded, now squirming to get free. But the being only got closer and fingered at the pendant around Ben's neck. Ben gasped because the stone in his forehead had the same gold markings as the blue pendant around his neck.

"IT'S SPELLBINDER! SHOOT! SHOOT HIM NOW! DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!" Esotero yelled, now running at the large Anodite.

"W-What?! How can Esotero and Spellbinder be different beings?!" Verdona said in shock.

Meanwhile, Spellbinder turned to him and grabbed him roughly by his neck and threw him into a wall. But Ben saw Esotero quickly recover and charge again.

"HALLCATUM SACUR!" Spellbinder snarled, now making them all freeze! It was as if everyone was frozen in time! He then turned to Ben and stared at him a bit more. He then made a complicated hand motion and soon Ben was free.

"Y-Y-Y-You're Spellbinder?!" Ben gasped.

Spellbinder said nothing, now picking up the teen and disappearing into thin air!

"YOU IDIOTS! You let the leader of the Anodites escape! How can you all be so incompetent!" Esotero snarled, now grabbing Mr. White's shirt. "If you want planet Earth to keep surviving, I suggest you get Ben back or I will personally lead an invasion!"

"You can't do that! We made a deal with you and your planet!" Mr. White said.

"I don't keep promises if the second party can't keep theirs!" Esotero hissed.

"I won't let you hurt Earth! I GAH!" Mr. White gasped as Esotero's eyes turned purple.

"Listen to me you worthless being. You know that I do not mind shedding human blood for a moment! My duty is to my purpose and if you don't help me find that Anodite your head will roll!" Esotero growled.

"How can I capture him!? He's with Spellbinder!" Mr. White cried out, trying to get free of Esotero.

"You have all you need here. Figure it out! In the meantime, I will deal with Spellbinder myself," Esotero growled. And with that, he dropped the man and hurried out of the room.

"W-What are you?" Mr. White said under his breath, now noticing how strange Esotero was walking until he straightened himself up.

Deep in the center…

Verdona had found and freed Max and she told them about their grandchildren! They both quietly and quickly made their way to the lab and saw Gwen strapped to the same table as Ben was!

"We gotta do something!" Max panicked.

"Hold on! We need a plan!" Verdona replied, but before she could say another word, the lights began to switch on and off continuously.

"It's him…" Verdona said in horror.

"Who?! Tell me what's going on! Verdona tell me now!" Max said, now irritated with all the secrets!

"SPELLBINDER!" She said, now pointing. Max turned and saw a large Anodite appear and break Gwen's chains. Within a second, he and Gwen disappeared into thin air!

"What are we gonna do?! He's got them!" Verdona said, her eyes filling with tears. Max turned and gently grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him.

"Verdona…do you have enough power to get us out of here?!" he asked. She nodded. "Then do it! We have to figure out what is happening here!"

And with that, Verdona teleported them to the outskirts of the building. They both began to run as fast as they could and when they were within a safe distance, Max turned Verdona to him once more!

"Listen! I need you to come clean! Who is Spellbinder and what is happening?!" Max said.

"Max…I am so confused. I thought Spellbinder and Esotero were the same being, but I am not so sure anymore," Verdona said, now rubbing her head in deep confusion.

"No they're not…" a voice said. As they both turned and saw Gwen come out of the bushes.

"GWEN!" They both said in glee now running and hugging her tightly.

"How did you escape?! Who helped you?!" Max asked. "And why do you think Esotero is different from Spellbinder?!"

"Spellbinder…he…he saved me. I know it was him. He was so large. He never spoke; he only got me free and once we were out here, he disappeared," Gwen said. "Verdona, I know they aren't the same because Esotero was angry when Spellbinder got Ben! I heard him screaming from my room! How could he save Ben and yet want to keep him there?!"

Both adults stared hard and Verdona turned away. She looked pale and ran a hand over her face.

"This is all my fault…" she said sadly.

"What?" Max asked. "What is wrong?!"

Verdona sadly turned to Max and held back her tears.

"Max…when I lived on our planet, I was a member of Spellbinder's palace. I helped him make many decisions and oversee where every Anodite was living. I also helped to maintain peace. I thought Esotero and Spellbinder were the same being because Spellbinder used to refer to himself as Esotero sometimes." Verdona said.

"What?!" Max gasped.

"Yes. When I left, I promised him that I would come back…and…"

"And she never did…." A deep voice softly called over the trees. Everyone spun around and saw that there was no one there, but Verdona and Gwen could sense a strong presence!

"Spellbinder…welcome to planet Earth," Verdona said, now kneeling.

Silence.

"T-Thank you for saving my life," Gwen said gently.

Silence.

"I thank you too, but please! Have you seen my grandson Ben?! Is he alright?!" Max pleaded.

Silence.

"King Spellbinder, please speak to us. We are looking for Ben…our grandson," Verdona said.

"Our?" a deep voice answered, making them shudder. "So the rumors are true Verdona…you came to Earth and mated with an Earthling."

Verdona hung her head, feeling like this was not going to be a good conversation. "Yes, I did. I was in love with Max and we got married." She explained.

Silence.

"Please! Tell us about Ben!" Max pleaded more, looking around for the source of the voice.

"He is with me," the voice finally replied. "I am going to be watching over Benjamin Tennyson from now on."

"What?! You cannot do that! He's my grandson!" Verdona said angrily.

But she gasped as Spellbinder suddenly became visible and had an unconscious Ben in his arms. Everyone gasped and Spellbinder looked at them seriously.

"Because of your negligence, my final heir almost perished," Spellbinder growled lowly. "I put him to sleep because his powers were becoming untamable."

"Final heir?!" Gwen asked. But her eyes widened as she noticed the resemblance between Ben and the large Anodite.

"Ben is one of the final Anodite blue bloods." Spellbinder said.

"What does that mean?!" Max asked, but Spellbinder ignored the question.

"He belongs to me now…after all, Verdona and I had an agreement." Spellbinder said lowly.

Verdona placed her face in her hands and she felt tears coming to her eyes.

"Verdona…what have you done?!" Max panicked.

"Mr….Max is it? Verdona gave me a solemn promise that if she did not return, her next most powerful Anodite heir would take her place in my court." Spellbinder replied.

"WHAT?!" Max roared, now turning to her angrily. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!?"

"Max, I didn't know that our grandchildren would have Anodite DNA! When our children were born, I didn't even think it was possible for our grandchildren to inherit the powers if their parents didn't!" she said.

"But what about Gwen?! She's an Anodite!" Max said.

Spellbinder smirked. "I know. But I knew that Ben had the power I was looking for. I would have taken Gwen, but she did not possess the blue blood trait. When both were born, I used my magic to sweep through their blood to see if they possessed any trait of Anodite power. Ben turned out to be the one that would. I just had to wait until he possessed it when he turned 18."

Verdona hung her head in defeat and Max's eyes widened in horror. "Spellbinder…please…you can't take Ben from us. We need him!" Max pleaded.

"He is part of an agreement," Spellbinder said.

"But what about his rights?!" Gwen protested. "What if he wants to stay on Earth rather than Anodyne?!"

Spellbinder smirked and then looked around the area. "What does this planet have that my planet does not? I do not even know why Anodites come here."

"Because there is plenty to enjoy here!" Gwen said. Spellbinder chuckled and showed his slight fangs as he gently ruffed Gwen's head.

"I am here on a mission young one. When I am finished, I will return to my home. If I see the purpose of this planet, I may reconsider. But for now…I am going to revive Ben and he will assist me." He said.

"And what is your mission?" Max asked, now very concerned.

"I am going to call every Anodite back to my planet. Your planet has captured them and I want them back!" Spellbinder snarled. "There is a being on this planet named Esotero that is capturing my people. When I have released my people, I will see to him personally," Spellbinder said, his white eyes narrowing. "But until then…farewell."

And with that, he disappeared into thin air, leaving them all downtrodden. Ben was in his possession and there was nothing they could do about it! Spellbinder had arrived and he was going to have his way!

A few hours later…

Ben slowly came to and saw that he was in an abandoned building and there was a figure looking at him. It was the same figure that rescued him.

"You?! You…You're Spellbinder aren't you?" Ben asked, now sitting up and staring at him in awe. Spellbinder only observed him; he sat with his legs crossed and sat his head leaning on his balled up knuckle. Ben arched an eyebrow ridge and got closer. "What's wrong? Can you talk?" Ben asked.

"I can definitely tell you are Verdona's grandson. You speak consistently. I am surprised you did not turn yourself blue as a human with lack of breath," Spellbinder chuckled.

"Huh?! How did you know that?! Who are you?!" Ben asked.

"I am a former acquaintance of your grandmother. We have a 'special history' Ben," Spellbinder smirked.

"Special history? What do you mean?" Ben asked. Spellbinder's eyes narrowed in concern.

"Ben…Verdona did not tell you anything about your history did she?" he asked.

"No! I had no idea I would even become an Anodite! Only Gwen and my other cousin inherited those traits!" Ben said.

"I knew that you would inherit them Ben because I had been watching you since you were born. I used my power to check your bloodline and I knew that at age 18, your powers would form." Spellbinder said.

Ben opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. He needed to know the truth and he needed to know what all of these secrets were!

"Please Mr. Spellbinder…I need to know what's going on. Who are those government agents and what is happening?!" Ben pleaded. "Please tell me!"

Spellbinder stood up and walked over to the young teen. "Ben…the government on this planet is plotting with Esotero to capture the Anodites. Esotero is from a distant planet…one that I cannot name at this time. But it is a dangerous one. He needs our power for some terrible plot; what it is, I am not sure. But he has been collecting Anodites from every planet and I have personally left my planet to save my people. Once I have freed the Anodites, we will declare war on Esotero."

"Does he have prisoners on other planets?" Ben asked.

"He did…but I freed most of them. A few more are left on his planet, but I will personally free them myself. However, planet Earth has been interesting because I knew your birthing day would be upon you," Spellbinder smiled.

"Birthing day? Don't you mean birthday?" Ben chuckled.

"No…your powers have recently come into being…so it is your birthing day," Spellbinder chuckled, now seeing Ben transform back into his human form. He then walked over and ruffled Ben's hair. "Now then…get some sleep. Tomorrow, I will take you to safety."

But as he said that, Ben's eyes widened!

"Wait! I can't go! My grandparents and Gwen are in trouble! They are still at that plant!" Ben pleaded.

"They are free. I saw them as I rescued you." Spellbinder said.

"And what about the other alien hybrids like me that were captured?! We can't just leave them!" Ben pleaded.

"Ben, I am the leader of the Anodites. I do not look after other species; only my own." Spellbinder said. Ben walked over and gave him the saddest look.

"Please…help me Spellbinder. You saved me, now please do me this one favor; help me save the others!" Ben said, now looking more pitiful. Spellbinder stared at him a moment and then rolled his white eyes.

"You humans can be so pitiful with this look called the 'puppy stare.' It is strange," he commented, now crossing his arms. "Well it won't work on me."

Ben continued to look pitiful and even more pathetic. Spellbinder huffed and then gently touched Ben's pendant.

"You had better be happy that I have pleasant plans for you or I would turn you into an armless Tetramand. Fine young one. We will try and rescue your other comrades as I rescue the other Anodites. Now rest," Spellbinder said, now gently pushing Ben down on the bed.

"Thanks Spellbinder! I didn't know Anodites could be so cool," Ben smiled, now yawning and slowly going to sleep. Spellbinder only chuckled and then turned to look out the window at the alien lab that they just escaped from.

"Tomorrow at dawn…I am coming for you Esotero." Spellbinder growled as he formed a chalice in his hand and began drinking a potion. It was going to be a long night.

"Spellbinder…" Ben asked sleepily.

"Young one…sleep," the king said, now turning to face him.

"Why did my grandmother think you and Esotero were the same?" Ben asked. Spellbinder paused and then looked at him.

"Esotero was not always a monster. We were once close when we were centuries younger. So close in fact that we would confuse people because we would change titles from time to time. I would call myself Esotero and he would call himself Spellbinder. Due to your grandmother leaving, I was never able to explain the difference. Especially after we had the war with planets. Soon Esotero became twisted and consumed with a war that nearly destroyed his world. So twisted that he was willing to destroy me and his other allies to reach his goals." Spellbinder explained. "Listen to me…he is very cunning. Never engage Esotero in battle Ben; leave him to me. Understood?"

Ben nodded. Spellbinder then gently pressed a clawed finger to his forehead. "Good…now ressssssssst."

And with those words, Ben was out cold. What he didn't know was that he was going to be a part of something that would change his life forever.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: What do you think will happen? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Ben and Spellbinder quietly teleported into the main room of the hall. Ben's eyes widened at all of the teens and people he saw behind glass windows and strapped to tables.

"We need to release them!" he gasped.

"Understood. Stand back…" Spellbinder whispered, now closing his eyes. Suddenly he opened them and his eyes glowed! The doors then opened and some of the hybrids jumped out and ran for their lives. Ben nodded to Spellbinder and the large ruler began releasing the Anodites from their cages and giving them orders to return to Anodyne. Ben was busy opening many other cages too when he saw Alan weakly sitting in a corner of a cage.

"Alan! Alan are you alright?!" Ben said, now running to the cage and trying to get the cage open.

"B-Ben?" Alan said weakly. "Get away from here! They're going to destroy you!"

"I'm not leaving without you!" Ben said sadly.

"You have to! I overheard them Ben! They're going to drain every ounce of energy from us! But especially the Anodites!" Alan said, now weakly going to the door. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Not without you!" Ben growled, now trying to use his powers to unlock the door. But as he tried to open it, he was shoved hard from behind!

"BEN LOOK OUT!" Alan said, now pointing at the figure. Ben spun around and saw a large man approaching. He had a pure white suite and his dark soulless eyes peered into Ben's soul.

"Well, well…so I finally get a closer look at this blueblood Anodite," the man whispered lowly.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Ben snapped, now powering up to Anodite form.

"You may call me….Esotero." the man replied, now lunging. Ben ducked just in time and tried to keep his distance. "I am pleased you came to rescue your friend…you are bringing exactly who I want."

"What do you mean?!" Ben snapped.

"Simple. You are simply a target for a much bigger prize," Esotero smirked evilly, now walking forward. But as he advanced, the lights began to flicker.

"Esotero…back away…." A deep voice commanded. Esotero froze and his grin turned much wider and more evil!

"Yessssss….I knew you would be coming!" Esotero growled lowly. Before Alan or Ben could say anything else, they saw a large Anodite appear and stand in between Ben and Esotero.

"Spellbinder…I should have known you wouldn't be far…" Esotero smirked, now leaning against a wall. Spellbinder ignored his comment and looked at Ben over his shoulder.

"Release your comrade and go outside and wait for me there," Spellbinder whispered, now making a hand motion and opening the door for Alan.

Ben nodded and helped Alan get up. He then turned back to Spellbinder and looked concerned.

"Spellbinder…" Ben said. The large king glanced at him briefly. "Be careful! That guy's crazy!"

Spellbinder smirked to the point where it was almost unnoticeable and then motioned for Ben to escape. Ben nodded and felt he and Alan being teleported out by Spellbinder. Once they were gone, the large Anodite looked at Esotero.

"Now then…we can talk. I have missed you Spellbinder. Look at how much you've grown over the centuries," Esotero said gently.

"Your honey coated words will not affect me Esotero. You know what I have come for," Spellbinder growled.

"What do you mean?" Esotero said with an innocent, but toothy smile.

"You captured Anodites and I came back from them. And I came to give you a warning…" Spellbinder said. "Leave Ben alone. If I ever see you come near him again, I will strip you into nothing." Spellbinder said with a red glow to his eyes.

That simple movement even made Esotero slightly shudder, but he shook it off. "Spellbinder…it's not like you to be this aggravated."

"Aggravation is not the issue. It is the fact that you want my heir for something and you will be destroyed if you touch him again," Spellbinder replied coolly.

"Oh stop being so modest Spellbinder…we both know that I want you, not Ben." Esotero smirked. "Your powers dwarf his. The issue is that you are not as…cooperative as Ben."

Spellbinder then threw his head back and began to laugh. Soon the laugh began to ring and wrack the walls and the guards cowered in fear, but Esotero stood firm.

"Cooperative?! You are asking the ruler of all Anodites to be cooperative?!" Spellbinder laughed. He then walked over and the two beings locked eyes. "Stop playing these foolish games and show these humans your real form!"

Esotero growled and for a split moment, he looked like his form was changing, but he changed it back.

"Spellbinder, you will give me what I want! All I need is your energy and we can both rule the world!" Esotero hissed.

"I already rule over my world and I do not need the assistance of a monster like you. Mark my words Esotero…if you ever stand in the way of me and my people again, I will personally make an end to you," Spellbinder growled, now vanishing.

As he vanished, Esotero smirked deviously. "Don't be too sure Spellbinder. You may formidable, but every ruler has a weakness. Yessssss…a weakness. And yours is named Benjamin Tennyson!"

And with that, Esotero turned and motioned for Mr. White to come forward.

"Well that was a disaster! You could have been destroyed in the blink of an eye!" Mr. White growled.

"Oh stop being so foolish human. Spellbinder is not bloodthirsty. I have never seen him destroy any being," Esotero replied.

"See?! Just because you haven't seen him doesn't mean he won't!" Mr. White said.

"Are you saying that you don't have any trust in me?" Esotero said, now turning and looking at him.

"What I mean is that we should prepare ourselves. If Spellbinder threatened to destroy you in order to protect Ben…he may just fulfill that threat," Mr. White said.

"Spellbinder may be powerful…but if we simply get Ben, we will have another force that can go toe to toe with that overgrown Anodite," Esotero said, now letting his head go back and he groaned.

"What's going on?" Mr. White said, now stepping back.

Esotero ignored him and began to growl and shapeshift before his eyes. Esotero started turning white and black and one eye completely disappeared. The eye then turned red and his teeth began to protrude and turn yellow. His clothes changed into a purple and old cloak and a large scythe appeared in his hand. Mr. White let out a shout in shock!

"THE GRIM REAPER!" He panicked.

"Silence and get over here!" Esotero growled, now flying over and covering his mouth.

"W-Who are you?! Get off of me!" Mr. White said, now fighting him off and knocking the being off of him and into the wall.

"Quite impressive Mr. White," Esotero hissed, now charging again, but Mr. White did a maneuver that kept him away from him! He then grabbed a flashlight and held it up!

"Answers! I can tell you're an Ectonurite now! What do you want?!" Mr. White snapped, but the alien whipped his tail and knocked the flashlight from his hands and grabbed the agent roughly in a tight bear hug to keep him from squirming.

"My real name is Zs'Skayr. But that name is used for this planet is Esotero," Zs'Skayr snapped.

Now stop squirming. If you remain calm and stop acting like a youngling I will release you."

Mr. White only stared at him angrily and studied the Ectonurite alien in front of him as he let him go. "Who are you really?"

"You don't need to know anymore than what I have told you. But I need to gain more Anodite energy for my plan." Zs'Skar said, now letting his red eyes glow in the darkess.

"And what is the plan?" Mr. White said.

"You will see in good time," he smirked. "Yes…all in good time. Now first things first…locate Ben Tennyson. If we have him, we have Spellbinder."

Meanwhile…

Alan and Ben landed in a large pile of leaves outside of the complex and Alan was flaming up in anger.

"Woah! Woah woah! Calm down," Ben said, now making a calming motion with his hands.

"Calm down?! They almost ripped me apart trying to drain my energy! I've gotta get out of here!" Alan said, looking around frantically.

"How about coming with me and my family? We can protect you until we shut that operation down," Ben said.

"No thanks. I do better on my own," Alan said.

"Yeah, better at getting kidnapped," Ben teased. "Alan c'mon. When Spellbinder comes back, he can take us to my folks."

"And who is Spellbinder?" Alan asked.

"I am." A voice replied from behind them. Alan shot at least five feet in the air and spun around, blasting five fireballs at the new voice. Spellbinder only watched as the fireballs hit his chest and evaporated, him clearly not being affected. "A bit nervous for a Pyronite aren't you?" the ruler of Anodyne asked, arching a dark brow.

"You would be jumpy too if these government people tried to kill you multiple times!" Alan said angrily, now shifting to human form.

"Oh come now…relax young hybrid. I mean you no harm. In fact, I am impressed; you are no doubt a brave one," Spellbinder replied, now circling around the young Pyronite and examining him. "You are no doubt of human blood as well. But you are wounded." And with that, he uses his telekinesis and pinned the young Pyronite to a nearby tree.

"HEY! WHAT GIVES! LET ME GO!" Alan called out.

"Ah ah ah…your yelling can cause an uproar," Spellbinder said, now laying a hand on the teen's side and letting it glow. Alan hissed because it hurt but within a few seconds, he felt better as the wound cleared up. The leader of Anodyne smirked and noticed Alan felt better. "Are you well now?"

"Yes. Thank you Sir." Alan replied politely. The ruler nodded and released him. He then placed a large, but gentle hand on his head.

"You are still tired from the battle. You need rest," Spellbinder said.

"Spellbinder, can you get us to Grandpa and Grandma? Alan will be safe with them." Ben asked.

The ruler nodded and within seconds, they teleported back to the RV. Max and Verdona stood in surprise as Ben walked in with his friend Alan. Once they all were introduced, Verdona turned to Spellbinder.

"I need to speak with you alone," she said. He nodded and followed her out into the night. As she walked, she felt a gentle hand touch her hair.

"Transform into your Anodite form. This elderly human form that you use as a disguise is not as becoming as the real you," Spellbinder said softly. Obeying her king, Verdona changed into her beautiful dark purple form. For you see, Anodites did not age as humans did so her strength and energy were boundless as an Anodite.

"That is better." Spellbinder replied, now walking closer to her. But his face then took on a stern note. "You defied me Verdona."

"Spellbinder I never dreamed I would stay here on Earth!" she pleaded.

"You promised to return to me! You gave me your word. You were the best in my court and you gave it all up for this planet?!" he growled.

"Yes! Earth has so much to offer!" she said strongly.

"Anodites are free spirits Verdona. We don't simply leave everything behind for one planet. You even gave an oath to give me your strongest Anodite heir." He said. As they talked, Max and the others listened.

"You don't understand! I only gave that oath because I never thought I would fall in love or have an heir!" Verdona said. That made Max and the others gasp.

"So she didn't just make a crazy promise?" Gwen asked.

"No…it appears she didn't think that she would ever fall in love or have children. So she thought that this would never backfire!" Max said.

"But it did…" Ben said angrily. "How could she make a promise like this?! She pretty much sacrificed me!"

"But Ben…she didn't think she would ever have children! And she's trying to fix the problem now!" Gwen said.

But Ben looked away angrily. "How can we all be so willing to sacrifice each other?! So just because she thought she wouldn't get married, she was willing to still make a risky promise?!"

"Ben…calm down…" Alan said, trying to calm his friend.

"How can I?! My own grandmother pretty much sold me before I was even born!" Ben said angrily. As the others tried to talk to Ben, Spellbinder and Verdona were still having an argument.

"You made this promise to me and I want Ben." Spellbinder said strongly.

"Please! Take me instead! Let me suffer for my own mistakes!" Verdona said, tears now forming. Spellbinder's eyes softened and he placed a hand on her face. "If I knew I would have children or grandchildren I wouldn't have agreed to that!"

"Verdona…listen to me. Ben is a blueblood Anodite. He needs to be with me; I am the only one who can help him understand his powers. He is not just an Anodite; he will need special guidance. The one that only I can give." Spellbinder replied.

"But we love him," she cried.

"If you do love him, then do what is best for him. Being a blueblood Anodite means that Ben will one day rule the throne Verdona. He is next in line and I must teach him while he is young," Spellbinder replied. "This is not kidnapping…I am simply taking my heir to his home."

"But why do you keep calling Ben your heir?! He's not even related to you!" Max said, now coming outside. Spellbinder only smirked and walked over to Max, towering over him.

"You know very little of Anodite reproduction human. Well let me educate that inferior brain of yours. Before Verdona left, I took a certain precaution in case she did not return. Her family bloodline was so strong in my Anodyne court that I chose her to be a carrier of my DNA in case anything happened to me. Unbeknownst to her, I infused her with my blood and DNA so that even when she did have children or grandchildren, my power and bloodline would not end." Spellbinder smirked. "I just had to wait to see if my powers would manifest in either the children or grandchildren."

"Y-You mean…you planned this?!" Verdona gasped in shock. "And that's why you asked me to promise my most powerful heir too?!"

As they talked, Ben, Gwen, and Alan walked outside and when they did, they got an earful!

"Yes. Ben is my rightful heir. He is my direct spawn. You humans would call him your grandsons' but to me he is simply…my son." Spellbinder said. Ben's eyes widened to the point of baseballs and he stood in pure shock! He saw Spellbinder turn to him and give him a gentle grin.

"Do not look so surprised. After all, I am technically your Anodite father Ben…you are a direct descendant of my DNA." Spellbinder smiled.

"B-But it can't be! My father wasn't an Anodite!" Ben said.

"No, he wasn't. You still have a human father as well. But according to Anodite tradition, you got your powers directly from my blood so that makes you technically my blood heir and son," Spellbinder soothed.

That did it…Ben's eyes rolled back and he fell with a thud on the ground. All he heard was Spellbinder and the other's yell his name and last he saw was the large king looking over him and looking at him in concern before he blacked out! This was going to be a long night!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Oh my! Curious no?! So Spellbinder is Ben's alien father because of his DNA!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ben slowly woke up and found himself surrounded by his family. As he sat up, he rubbed his head. It was a lot to take in. After about a few minutes, he finally spoke.

"What will happen to me?" he asked Spellbinder.

"You will come to my planet and you will learn how to rule." He said gently.

Ben nodded gently and glanced at his family. Max looked at him with pleading eyes and walked forward.

"Ben…you don't have to go with him if you don't want." Max said.

"What do you mean by that statement human?" Spellbinder said, now looking at Max. "By keeping him here, you are withholding him from his future. The planet Anodyne depends on him to rule one day."

Verdona took a deep breath and looked at Max. "He…He's right Max. Ben has to learn how to rule one day."

"What are you saying Verdona?! You're really going to let him take Ben?!" Max snapped.

"Let me finish!" She growled. "What I was going to say is that Ben can learn to rule…but only if we can accompany him."

"WHAT?!" Everyone said in shock. Verdona nodded as she turned to Spellbinder.

"You must take us with you all. At least for a while. That way Ben won't be in complete shock of this process," Verdona said sternly.

Spellbinder stared at her hard and then glanced at the others around them. He then heaved a heavy sigh and glanced at Ben.

"Ben…that is your decision…would you like them to accompany you for a short while?" Spellbinder asked. Ben nodded in response; having his family would somehow ease this shock.

"Yes Sir. I would like them to come with me." Ben said. Spellbinder nodded.

"Then it is settled. You will all come with me." Spellbinder said, now looking at Verdona. "Make sure you recite the spell to allow them to breathe out there. The ones that are not Anodites."

Verdona nodded and within a few seconds, Spellbinder closed his eyes and began to recite some words. Within a few moments, they all saw a giant bubble form around them and Spellbinder's eyes began to glow. Soon, they were hurdling through space in a type of time warp! Their eyes widened as they began to fly through the air and soar through space. It was like traveling through magic!

"This is awesome!" Ben smiled, now looking around the surroundings.

"I have never been in space!" Gwen said excitedly!

"This is cool! Ben, this is gonna be great for you…" Alan said lowly. Ben looked at him and could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Alan?" He asked.

"Ben…I know you're mad at your grandma. But she meant well," Alan said, looking at him.

"I know," Ben sighed. "I shouldn't have been so hard on her."

"Remember…at least you have a family willing to travel through space to be with you. If anything, at least you have a family," Alan said gently. Ben could see him hang his head more.

"Alan? You alright?" Ben asked.

"Ben…my folks died years ago. You don't realize how much you miss them until you see moments of real families sticking together," Alan said, now walking to the other side. Ben was about to say something when they were suddenly surrounded in white. After the clouds disappeared, they were in the midst of a gorgeous and beautiful planet.

"Welcome to Anodyne," Spellbinder said in pride. Everyone's mouths gasped at the beauty of the planet. The water, fountains, and structures were breathtaking! Anodites flew everywhere and many flew to greet their king from his journey. They all marveled at their visitors and greeted them warmly. They were, however, the most interested in Ben and his Pyronite friend!

"A Pyronite?" one smiled.

"This far away from their home?" another asked.

"Let's see him closer!" Another grinned, now walking over and caressing Alan's shoulder. Alan was concerned and flamed up more in defense, not knowing about Anodites. But he backed into Spellbinder who placed both hands on his shoulders and began massaging them.

"Calm down young one. They mean no harm. Relax those nerves of yours," Spellbinder chuckled. Alan melted a little, but tensed up a bit. Spellbinder smiled warmly. "I said loosen up."

And with that, his hands glowed blue and Alan felt his flame die down and he was back to his human form! He couldn't change back!

"HEY! What gives?!" Alan said.

"Simple. You will be in that form until we tame that fire of yours," Spellbinder said, now turning and walking away.

"What?!" Alan protested, but he began chuckling as other Anodites flew all over him to greet him and get a better look. Ben smiled at the warm sight and then noticed that Max and Verdona moved over towards him.

"Ben…I know you may hate me and never want to speak to me. But I am sorry. For everything. This is all my fault," Verdona said sadly. Ben smiled gently and held her hand.

"I forgive you. You didn't know this would happen," Ben said gently.

"But we will still get you out of this," she promised.

"Yes. We will talk to Spellbinder and find a way out," Max said.

"Wait…"Ben said. "I can't just leave now. There is more to me than I thought. I am training to be a king now."

"But Ben, you can't stay here!" Gwen protested.

"Why not?! I was just a college student on Earth and now I am a prince. A real prince. I can finally do some good here," Ben said.

"Ben…you were doing good on Earth too." Max said gently.

"But this is different. Many depend on me now. And after all…my birth parents are…are…" Ben couldn't bring himself to say that they were gone. It hurt too much. "And Spellbinder, I guess, is my alien parent. It's like finding you have family that is royalty! Even if that family is an alien."

"Ben…would you really stay here?" Gwen asked.

Ben looked at the Anodites and then looked at them again. "I don't know. But right now it seems like I belong more here than on Earth. Especially if our kind is being hunted down."

Everyone understood Ben's thoughts, but they were hoping that he would not completely abandon Earth. They knew he loved them, but he was looking up to Spellbinder and lately he wanted to be nearer to the king. After a few moments, Spellbinder came back to join them.

"Hello everyone. Ben come with me…we are going to begin your training soon," Spellbinder smiled gently. Ben nodded and followed after him, now seeing his family being safely taken to their rooms in the palace.

Meanwhile…

Zs'skayr flew creepily around his empty and worn down laboratory. He looked at the broken down walls and the eerie shadows that flew across the walls.

"Yesssssss…the memories of what should have been. Power. Magic. Everything that should have been," he whispered to himself.

"When will everything be ready?" a smaller Ectonurite asked.

"Soon…I have been told Ben has made it back to Anodyne. We simply need to get him away from Spellbinder." Zs'Skayr said.

"Will you be going back to Earth in your human disguise as Esotero?" the other asked.

"Not yet. Mr. White can handle things on Earth. I will not need him for now. Besides…the main target we have is on Anodyne."

"Why is Ben so important? After all, he is only a fraction of what Spellbinder can do," the smaller one asked.

"Anodites have a strong connection to their offspring and loved ones. Spellbinder cares for Ben and if we control Ben, we not only control Spellbinder but we also control the throne." Zs'Skayr smirked evilly, now banging his scythe.

"That is the plan?" the younger one said.

"Only a fraction young one…the real triumph will be when I have Spellbinder for myself. When we have him, you will see the glory of what real power is!" he laughed, now letting his laughter ring to the heavens! "Now…all we need is some bait. And I know exactly who. Get ready…I am sending you to receive something for me."

Meanwhile on Anodyne…

"Careful Ben…focus your energy," Spellbinder said, now making a fireball.

"I'm trying!" Ben said, now making one but it was weak.

"Relax your emotions…when you are tensed up it causes your magic to be affected," Spellbinder said gently. Gwen had been secretly spying and she walked in!

"Let me try!" Gwen smiled, now making a large fireball. Spellbinder chuckled.

"Well done Gwen…now Ben, you try?" Spellbinder said, now making another one. Ben tried again, but this time it grew too big and Spellbinder had to control it by grabbing it from him. Ben then huffed.

"Can we try something else?" Ben asked.

"Perhaps controlling your energy is a bit advanced. Let's try controlling the environment around you," Spellbinder said, now placing his palms down towards the ground and making the ground shake. This was an entry level task. Ben tried, but he used too much power and the ground began to break open.

"What a power!" Spellbinder smiled.

"A bit too much Ben!" Gwen huffed.

Ben is so excited! He was already learning his powers and he was feeling even more at home with Spellbinder. As the two began to talk, Alan was watching from a distance with a small smile.

"Wow…I wish I had a family like that," he said to himself.

"You can," a voice said. Alan turned and saw Verdona smiling at him warmly.

"No…no that can't happen. Not to me," he said.

"Why not?" Verdona asked.

"Because I don't deserve one," he whispered lowly.

"Alan…that's not true." Verdona whispered.

"It is true!" Alan blurted, now turning to look at her. "My parents died protecting me. I'm nothing but trouble!"

Alan then quickly turned as tears started to form. Verdona quickly wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Alan, shhh…it's ok little one," she whispered, now hugging him tightly. But he gently pulled away.

"No ma'am. It's not. And I don't think it will ever be ok again!" Alan said, now feeling his heart fall down to his feet.

Meanwhile, Spellbinder turned and saw Alan's breakdown and released his spell, allowing him to change into a Pyronite! Alan felt the change and immediately powered up and flew across the sky in sadness. Spellbinder's eyes narrowed and he excused himself from the others.

"I will return shortly Ben. Keep practicing," he said, now turning and flying after the hybrid.

Alan was flying and felt tears falling and evaporating due to his heat. He could only think of his parents and that he was now alone in the world.

"If I wasn't born, none of this wouldn't have happened," he said sadly.

"Alan! Alan halt!" A voice called out. Alan turned and saw Spellbinder following him. He turned quickly and faced him.

"Spellbinder?! Your Highness! What are you doing here?!" Alan asked.

"I came to find you. On my planet, we cannot have this kind of stress and misery. We are known for being carefree. Therefore…you must be the same since you are on my planet," Spellbinder smiled, now gently placing a hand out. "Come…I wish to show you something."

Alan nodded respectfully and took his hand. Spellbinder then led the young teen to the highest peak of a mountain. Once they were there, Spellbinder pointed into the distance.

"Alan…we are all here for a reason. Do not let the past rule your future," Spellbinder said gently.

"But Spellbinder…I have no future right now. I don't even have a family," Alan said.

"You feel that way, but you are incorrect. You are indeed part of a family." Spellbinder said. "My son…Ben…does indeed enjoy your company. Perhaps…we…"

But he was cut off as he heard some yelling back at the palace. Spellbinder quickly picked up Alan and threw him around his neck.

"Hang onto me!" he ordered. He then flew fast back to the palace and saw Ben looking a bit sheepish.

"Ben! You really did it this time!" Gwen huffed.

Spellbinder, Max, and Verdona walked over and saw a big hole in the ground. Max rolled his eyes, Verdona groaned, and Spellbinder pinched the bridge where his nose would be.

"Perhaps…we better call it a day with practice," Spellbinder said, glancing at Ben.

"Hey, I didn't know this would happen!" Ben said.

Alan tried to stifle a laugh; Ben had just gotten to Anodyne and was already a handful for the king. But as everyone was having a good time, they did not see that they were closely being watched.

That night…

Alan, Gwen, and Ben were laughing hard as they were remembering what all happened that day. It was truly great to be on Anodyne!

"Ya know? I like it here," Gwen smiled.

"Me too! I thought it would be terrible. But it really isn't so bad here," Ben grinned.

"Well you are after all royalty," Alan smirked. Ben chuckled and shoved him playfully.

"Yeah I know." Ben added.

"Well we better get some sleep. We have a lot going on tomorrow," Gwen said.

"Aww c'mon not yet. Let's have one more race before bed," Ben smirked.

"I'm in!" Alan said, now standing up. Ben stood and powered up!

"One round around the mountain and back here!" Ben challenged.

"You're on!" Alan answered, powering up!

"Guys…I don't know about this," Gwen said. For some reason, she had a weird feeling. As if something bad was going to happen.

"Stop worryin' so much! Alan let's go!" Ben said, now running at the window and flying out! Alan was right behind him!

Meanwhile, Spellbinder was showing Max and Verdona the castle when he stopped suddenly.

"Spellbinder? Your highness?" Verdona asked. Spellbinder paused and then turned his head sharply.

"Intruder. To the north!" he said, now hurrying to a window. His white eyes widened as he saw Ben and Alan racing across the sky! "No…something is wrong. Verdona come!"

And with that, he flew out and Verdona powered up and followed! They were catching up to the teens when suddenly a black hole looking portal shot open out of nowhere!

"WHAT?! ALAN LOOK OUT!" Ben shouted.

"BEN! IT'S PULLING US IN!" Alan said, eyes wide in horror. Ben blasted Alan with a quick power ball and that pushed the hybrid out of harm's way while it pulled Ben inside! "BEN! BEN NO!"

"BEN!" Spellbinder shouted in horror!

"It's going to take him!" Verdona squealed in terror. Spellbinder's eyes narrowed in anger and ferocity.

"Save Alan. Leave Ben to me," he said in a low whisper. And with that, he shot at incredible speed forward. He managed to grab Ben in his arms and held him to his chest for safety as both of them were sucked into the black hole portal!

Verdona managed to grab Alan and held him protectively.

"Alan, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes! But where's Ben?! Where's Spellbinder?!" he gasped. Verdona turned to where the portal was.

"I don't know Alan…I don't know." She said gravely.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Oh my! What do you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

Ben and Spellbinder went crashing hard into a dark and dank lair. It was an old and abandoned castle!

"W-Where is this place?" Ben asked.

"The lair of Zs'Skayr. Or as you humans know him…Esotero," Spellbinder growled, not even glancing over his shoulder as the evil Ecotonurite came into view.

"My my…still recognizing my presence after all these years?" Zs'Skayr smirked.

"Enough of your miserable chatter. Release Ben while we settle the score," Spellbinder growled, his white eyes glowing.

"Oh stop with the harassment Spellbinder. You know that all I want is your cooperation," Zs'Skayr said. As Ben listened, he noticed another Ectonurite watching him. Angrily, he formed an energy ball, but the being only wagged its tail in a friendly manner.

"Why so hostile?" it asked.

"Because you all are alien ghosts that's why!" Ben snapped, now looking for a way to escape.

"If you just cooperate, you will be unharmed," the young Ectonurite responded.

"HA! Yeah right! Think I was born yesterday ya creep!" Ben growled. The Ecotnurite only shook his head and flew over to Zs'Skayr.

"Leave the younger one in my care. I will see to it that he is ready for your plan," he said.

"No one is taking Ben anywhere. If you lay one finger on him, I will personally rip out each of your tentacles," Spellbinder snarled. Ben gulped at Spellbinder's ferocity. He could tell he meant business for sure.

"Spellbinder did you really think I wouldn't have reinforcements?! NOW!" Zs'Skayr screamed. Spellbinder turned slightly and noticed an army of Ectonurites coming towards them! Angrily, he formed energy balls.

"BEN! Prepare to fight!" The Anodite king ordered.

Ben nodded and got his energy balls ready too! Soon a terrible battle waged! Spellbinder was holding his own and making most of them flee, but soon Ben was outnumbered!

"Ben! Move to your left!" Spellbinder ordered, now throwing a massive and bright energy ball. As Ben moved, he was in awe as his alien father took out ten Ectonurites in one blow! He then flew to Ben and looked him over.

"Are you alright?" he asked, now checking him for wounds.

"Yes, I'm fine. You did it Spellbinder," Ben said, now relieved. But before the king could answer, the ground began to shake. Spellbinder turned and his eyes widened in horror. A large laser beam was shooting at them from the ground and he pushed Ben aside right in time and took the blow!

"SPELLBINDER!" Ben yelled, now seeing the king thrown through at least six walls.

"I knew he would not be easily defeated, so I used the accumulated Anodite energy to power this weapon! One good shot was all I needed," Zs'Skayr said, now motioning for them to take both of them away. Ben lunged at him and grabbed his scythe and slashed him with it!

"You won't be taking us anywhere!" Ben growled.

"You little brat! You'll pay for that!" Zs'Skayr hissed, now lunging at him. But Ben bravely hit him again with his own scythe, knocking him to the floor!

"You monster! Let's see how you like this!" Ben said, holding up his knee and breaking the scythe in two as it landed on his knee!

"NO! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Zs'Skayr yelled, now lunging and grabbing Ben by the throat. But the other Ectonurite ran and pulled him off!

"Master stop! You can't kill him! We may need him!" the younger one said, now floating in front of Ben protectively. Ben was still trying to breath as he was pounced on by the guards that he was bound and placed in a glass jar-like cage! Ben began beating hard on it, but there was no way out!

"LET ME OUT OF HERE! FIGHT LIKE A MAN YOU CREEP!" Ben screamed, still beating on the door.

"Silence! You don't know the meaning of fighting until you see the army I raise up!" came the angry response. Ben then watched as they bound the unconscious Spellbinder and put him in a spread eagle position against the stone wall. They then pointed the laser towards him again.

"NO! DON'T KILL HIM! TAKE ME!" Ben screamed, now feeling tears welling up.

"You foolish child! I am not going to kill him…yet…I want his energy," Zs'Skayr said. Ben's eyes widened in terror as the machine began to drain Spellbinder's energy. The king weakly woke up and when he realized what was happening, he began pulling at his bonds.

"Spellbinder! Spellbinder you have to get out of here!" Ben yelled through the glass.

"Ben…save yourself…" Spellbinder said weakly. "Use a power beam to shoot into the sky. Anodites will know what it means and you will be rescued."

"NOT WITHOUT YOU!" Ben said, now beating harder on the cage.

"Oh be silent you stupid little boy! I've had enough of this emotional outburst. Finish the boy!" Zs'Skayr said to the Ectonurite next to him. The Ectonurite then looked at him in concern.

"Master…we cannot simply kill him…" the Ectonurite said.

"You fool! I'll do it myself!" Zs'Skayr said, pushing the other one aside and grabbing a torch. Ben watched as he began firing up the bottom of the cage! He was going to burn Ben alive!

"BEN! YOU MONSTER ZS'SKAYR! LEAVE HIM!" Spellbinder bellowed, now pulling harder on his chains.

"Oh…am I destroying your offspring?" Zs'Skayr said evilly, now making Ben sweat more. Ben began using all kinds of powerballs to try and break out, but it was no use! He wasn't strong enough!

"Spellbinder! Spellbinder help!" Ben yelled out in terror.

"Ben! Use the power beam!" came the concerned response.

"I-I can't! I'm not strong enough!" Ben said.

"Ben you must! If you don't you'll die!" Spellbinder said, now horrified to see the fire growing. "BEN DO IT NOW!"

But Ben couldn't do it! The maneuver was too advanced for a beginning Anodite! Ben began to panic more as the smoke began to fill the container through the small holes at the bottom. He glanced and saw Spellbinder's wide and petrified eyes.

"I'm sorry I let you down…dad," Ben said, now kneeling down as the smoke overtook him. Ben then suddenly heard a voice in there with him.

"I am sorry to do this…but you will understand once I am through," the invisible voice spoke. Before Ben could say a word, he felt a shocking pain in his side that made him cry out in pure pain!

The cry and slight tear of agony that escaped Ben's eye was immediately noticed by Spellbinder. That did it! With a roar, the king began breaking his chains and slashing at the machine!

"WHAT?! How can he still be this strong?! Spellbinder should be weak! Weak I tell you!" Zs'Skayr panicked, now seeing the large king ripping his chains off one by one.

"You dare harm my only offspring…I will finish you before the moon is high," Spellbinder whispered in a low and dangerous tone.

Meanwhile, Ben glanced over and saw an Ectonurite phasing back through the glass. Ben quickly went over to the glass wall and stared at him. It was the same one from earlier!

"Who are you!? Why did you do that?!" Ben asked.

"You may call me…Ghostfreak," the Ectonurite said gently, now disappearing into thin air.

"WAIT!" Ben called, but he was gone. Ben then heard a crack and saw that Spellbinder was cracking open the container with his bare hands. Once it was open, he grabbed Ben and held him to his chest.

"Are you hurt Ben?" he asked gently.

"No, I'm fine. Y-You saved me Dad…and so did another alien too!" Ben said.

"Well we can talk about that later…but we GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Spellbinder yelled, now feeling a stab to his back. Ben gasped as he saw that Zs'Skayr was swinging his broken scythe. He then looked triumphantly at the small blood that was on it from Spellbinder's back!

"MY PLAN IS COMPLETE!" He yelled happily. "You and your kind are finished Spellbinder!" And with that, he pulled back a very large curtain. There were many, many jars of crushed up and shriveled body parts in there. Ben was disgusted but Spellbinder's eyes widened in horror.

"NO!" He gasped.

"Yes! My master plan! I am going to revive the Vladat race and the Vladat King Lord Transyl! This war is far from over! You may have defeated us once, but we will return! All I needed was your energy and blood!" Zs'Skayr said, now quickly flying over to the machine.

Spellbinder turned to Ben and grabbed his shoulders. "Listen to me…You must get away from here! I have to destroy this machine and everything in it! With this much energy, he will unleash a terrible warlord!"

"But I can't leave you here!" Ben said. Spellbinder only gave him a saddened look and sent a powerball signal high into the sky.

"Ben…you must go! I must destroy that machine. If he revives the entire Vladat race…we will all have another war on our hands." Spellbinder said, now gently running his hands through Ben's hair. "And I don't want you to perish."

And with that, he gently placed his head against Ben's and then he flew off after Zs'Skayr.

"No…" Ben said under his breath. "We're family and I won't let you battle this alone."

Ben immediately flew after him and saw a horrible sight! Spellbinder was destroying bottles of Vladat hands, feet, masks, and legs while Zs' Skayr was trying to stop him!

"YOU'RE TOO LATE! We will win this battle!" he said, now quickly wiping the blood off his scythe for later use.

"You will never complete this plan…time for annihilation," Spellbinder said, now letting his entire body glow white.

"WHAT?! NO! NO! You can't do this! You will destroy this entire castle and maybe half the planet!" Zs'Skayr said, now quickly grabbing some items to flee.

Spellbinder only smirked and closed his eyes. "Hallcatum Annil…" But as he said those words, he saw Ben flying in. Gasping, he quickly created a forcefield around Ben to protect him from the blast!

"Spellbinder! Come inside! You will die!" Ben yelled from inside.

"Ben…all will be well," came the gentle reply. And within a second, he closed his eyes and vanished in the blast! Within seconds, Ben saw the entire castle go up in smoke! Debris and stones were flying everywhere and hitting the side of the forcefield, but Ben was perfectly safe. And then…silence. An eerie silence that creeps you to your blood.

"Spellbinder!" Ben screamed.

No response.

"Spellbinder! Spellbinder where are you?!" Ben yelled again, now feeling tears come to his eyes. As his forcefield died down, he tried to peer through the dust but didn't see him anywhere. Ben fell to his knees and covered his face. Did he just lose another parent again?! "This is all my fault! I should've just did what he wanted me to do!"

After a few moments, the Anodite guard came and Verdona was with them! She grabbed Ben in a huge hug and began to cry in relief!

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Verdona said. "All I saw was the black hole get you!"

"No! Spellbinder's gone! He's missing! We have to find him!" Ben said.

"What do you mean?!" she gasped.

"He just cited a spell! A spell called Hallcatum Annil!" Ben said. At that moment, all of the Anodites hung their heads and kneeled.

"Ben…are you sure…that's what you heard," Verdona said gently.

"Yes! Of course I am! Wait…why?" Ben asked, now getting a horrible feeling.

"Ben…that's the annihilation spell…no Anodite has ever survived that spell if they weren't in a forcefield." Verdona said sadly. "Was he in one?"

"No…" Ben said, now feeling sick to his stomach.

"Ben…" Verdona said softly.

"No…no…" Ben said, backing away. "He can't be dead! He just can't be!"

"Ben we don't know if he is for sure…" Verdona said.

"We need to search the area now!" Ben said, now flying out and looking for any sign of the Anodite King. Verdona only let a small tear escape her eye. She knew that there was little chance for him to be alive.

Meanwhile…

Zs'Skayr felt himself dying after such a blast. He was struggling to get to his teleportation device so that he could get back to Earth.

"I-I must get back to Earth…the master plan depends on this," he hissed weakly. He then hit the communication device and Mr. White answered.

"Yes. What on Earth?! Good grief what happened?!" Mr. White gasped.

"Silence! I will be teleporting back there soon!" Zs'Skayr growled.

"Why here? I thought you wanted to shut down the Earth base," Mr. White said.

"Change of plans…my base out here has been practically demolished thanks to that overgrown blue Anodite fool Spellbinder!" the evil ghost alien roared.

"But is it safe to come here?! He could follow you!" came the horrified response.

"Not to worry. Wherever he is, he is dead! He just recited a spell that obliterated himself and almost obliterated me!" the Ectonurite said. "I will teleport soon."

"Alright. Signing off." Mr. White answered. Zs'Skayr nodded and weakly clutched the last of his items to his chest. He was not finished yet.

Meanwhile…

Ben found nothing and fell to his knees in defeat. Now he wished he had never become an Anodite.

"I wish I never became an Anodite! I wish I was just stupid old Ben!" he roared to the sky angrily.

"Now now…what kind of attitude is that young Ben?" a deep voice gently asked. Ben paused and didn't move an inch. He then gasped as he felt gentle hands rest on his shoulders and gently squeeze them. "Will you not greet me?"

Ben then spun around and saw Spellbinder kneeling beside with a gentle smile. Ben's heart jumped out of his chest and he turned and pounced on the large alien king!

"Hey! Ben, calm down young one," Spellbinder laughed, now feeling Ben tightly hug him.

"I thought you were dead!" Ben said, now feeling tears pouring down his face. Spellbinder only shushed him and held him tightly.

"No my son. I'm still very much alive. You will not get rid of me that easily…after all, there is much to still teach you," Spellbinder soothed, still hugging him.

"Don't ever leave me…" Ben said in a barely a whisper.

"Never. And that is a promise," the king responded strongly.

Verdona and the others came around and saw him. They yelled in glee and triumph that their king was alive and well! It was the most wonderful feeling in the world!

Meanwhile…

"Was Zs'Skayr stopped?" a voice asked.

"Yes. His base was destroyed thanks to the Anodite king." Ghostfreak responded.

"Did Zs'Skayr suspect you?" the new voice added.

"No…he would have destroyed me for sure. Will we tell the Anodite king that we are their secret allies?" Ghostfreak asked. The leader came into view.

"Not just yet. He may not be willing to accept Ectonurite allies after what Zs'Skayr just did. But we will keep an eye on Zs'Skayr from the shadows." The leader said.

"Yes, I know he survived the blast," Ghostfreak said.

"Then continue to watch him and stay under cover. If he suspects that you are a secret ally to the Anodites, he will destroy you. Am I understood?" the leader said.

"Yes Nuro. I understand," Ghostfeak smiled.

"Good. You are dismissed." Nuro replied, now turning and flying to speak with the alien council. His Ectonurite team was for peace, unlike Zs'Skayr. And what the Anodites did not know was that they were their allies, even though they were keeping it secret.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Oh my! Seems to constantly be a surprise on surprise no?**


	9. Chapter 9

Ben and the others were back in no time in Anodyne and Ben was practically tackled by Max and the others.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Max said, tears streaming down his face.

"Easy grandpa," Ben said, gently hugging him.

"No Ben! You could've been killed! I almost lost you! That does it! We need to go back home right now," Max said.

"Grandpa…" Ben started.

"Don't you see?! All of this happened because of Verdona's decision! You almost got killed and our lives have been miserable ever since this happened!" Max growled.

"Grandpa, I can't just leave. I need to stay for a while. I need to learn how to survive here if I need to rule one day," Ben said.

"And just how long are you planning on staying to train?!" Max asked getting defensive.

"Ben will need to stay with me for ten of our lunar cycles," Spellbinder said, now cutting in and standing next to Ben.

"And how long is that exactly?" Max asked.

"In the humans' world, fifteen years," the large king smirked happily.

"WHAT?!" Max yelled out.

"Max please remain calm!" Verdona said.

"How can we remain calm?! Do you not care what we just went through?! Look, I'm glad you are safe Spellbinder! Truly I am! Please believe me! But I can't just let Ben stay here! He could die out here! He doesn't know the first thing about being an Anodite!" Max pleaded.

"Mr. Max…I came to Earth, fought an Ectonurite army, and almost obliterated myself to protect my son Ben. Do you really think that he is not protected?" Spellbinder asked, now getting agitated.

"It's not just that! He's a member of my family!"

"Just like he is my offspring and heir!"

"ENOUGH! PLEASE JUST STOP!" Ben bellowed out, making them stop. Ben turned to them with sad eyes and ran a hand over his head as he looked at them. "I have something to say."

"Yes?" Spellbinder asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes Ben," Max asked.

"I know you mean well grandpa, but I need to stay here and learn from Spellbinder. Like it or not, this is also my home," Ben said.

"But Ben…do you realize you would be staying here for most of the time," Max said sadly.

"Grandpa, I will still be able to visit you all. But I need to stay; this is also…my home." Ben said.

"So you're giving up everything that you were excited about?! College?! Traveling?! All of our plans?!" Max said, now sounding more hurt.

"Grandpa things have changed!" Ben said.

"No, you're choosing Spellbinder over us!" Max said, now turning and storming off. Everyone was so shocked! They had never seen Max act that way!

"Are you kidding?! We just barely escape a crazy alien and now grandpa is mad?! This is so ridiculous!" Ben said, throwing his hands up!

"Ben…" Gwen said, who was watching the whole thing.

"I mean doesn't he care that we were almost killed rather than worrying if I'm going back to Earth?!" Ben said, now angrily firing his power.

"My my…look at that emotion." Spellbinder smiled, crossing his arms.

"Spellbinder! This is no time to admire Ben's power! He's angry!" Verdona said.

"Oh desist your worrying Verdona. Ben has a right to be agitated. After all…humans' reasoning is so strange. It is obvious that I am the best choice to help him," Spellbinder said, now standing closer to Ben.

"YEAH! And grandpa is just…" Ben started.

"BEN! Will you let me talk?!" Gwen said, now shocking him with her power.

"OW! HEY!" Ben snarled.

"Nice shot Gwen. Perhaps we need to have some training a bit later," Spellbinder winked at her. Gwen blushed, but was just in time to see Ben get in her face with an agitated look.

"Now what was that for?!" he snapped. But Spellbinder quickly got him back by his shoulder and put him a foot away from Gwen.

"Now enough of that. Speak to her in a civil manner or you will be punished," Spellbinder said, now arching a challenging brow. Ben gulped a bit and then turned to Gwen.

"Fine, what?!" he said, now looking at her.

"Ben…grandpa is feeling like he let you down. He wants you to come back to Earth because he feels like he can protect you better there," Gwen said.

"What?" Ben asked, now calming down a lot.

"Yes. I overheard him talking to grandma." Gwen said. Verdona only nodded in agreement.

"He loves you and he is also feeling slightly jealous that Spellbinder has come into the scene. He feels like he…well…he…" Verdona paused.

"Does he feel like I replaced him?" Ben asked gently.

"Yes." Gwen said.

Ben looked thoughtful and then glanced to where his grandpa went. He had been so unfeeling and thinking only of himself and not how his grandpa would feel if he left Earth. Spellbinder turned to Ben and then noticed Ben's sadness.

"Go and speak with him." Spellbinder ordered gently. "As future king…you have to face each responsibility. And this responsibility is your grandfather."

Ben nodded to him and followed Max into the garden behind the castle.

"Grandpa…look, I'm sorry," Ben said.

"No Ben. I'm sorry," Max sighed out. "I shouldn't have flown off the handle like that. You do have a responsibility here."

"But grandpa…I will visit Earth often because I love you all too." Ben said. Max turned to him with a small smile.

"I know you do Ben. But Spellbinder's right. You are part of something much bigger than just our family now…you are a future ruler." Max said. "And if you ever need me…I will always be around."

"Grandpa…you know I will always need you. And you will never be replaced. Never," Ben said strongly, now gently patting Max's back. Max felt his eyes welling up with tears and he pulled Ben to him in a hug.

"Just promise me that you will always be careful Ben. You're a young man now, but it is dangerous in space. I won't always be able to protect you out here," Max said, now sounding worried again.

"Grandpa…I know you won't be far and I promise I'll be ok. If anything goes wrong, I will move back to Earth," Ben promised.

"Then that is good enough for me. But you must also promise to keep in contact consistently." Ben nodded and hugged his grandpa again. How he loved his grandpa and mentor; there was no one else like him.

As they were hugging, Gwen, Alan, and Spellbinder walked over to them. "Humans can be so emotional; I assume this trait is common?" the Anodite king asked the two teens.

"Yes, love is common your highness," Gwen smiled at him. Spellbinder only nodded and then cleared his throat, causing Max and Ben to part.

"I am pleased you have, as humans say, "made up." But I do need Ben to come with me and see to the wreckage on Anur Transyl." Spellbinder said gently.

"Ok, but make sure he doesn't get himself hurt or worse," Max said, giving a small smile.

"You have my word Mr. Max." Spellbinder chuckled, now letting Ben come and join he and the other two teens in the magic bubble. With a glow of his eyes, Spellbinder recited his teleportation spell and they were off!

Once they teleported to the wrecked castle on Anur Transyl, Ben and the others immediately began searching through the broken items.

"This place is a mess. And to think this is where the terrible Vladats once lived," Ben said, getting shivers down his spine.

"I hear they sucked energy and tried to kill everyone in sight!" Alan said.

"Yeah! Spellbinder told me that they and Ectonurites should always be avoided at any costs," Gwen added. But what they did not know was that they were being watched from the shadows.

"Do not make any sudden movements; they will hear you," a deep voice whispered to the other.

"They seem quite young for terrible enemies; are you sure they are dangerous?" one asked the deeper voice.

"Of course I am sure. Although that one that is half Pyronite seems interesting." The deeper voice crooned.

As Alan was picking up a stone, he felt a claw gently poke his side! It made him jump to the ceiling!

"GAAAAAAAH!" Alan shouted, now alerting Ben and Gwen. They ran over to him and saw him power up in pure fear!

"What happened?!" Gwen asked.

"There's something in here with us!" Alan said. Ben immediately used his power as a light to search the room, but nothing appeared. The beings were still watching from the darkness, curious, but well hidden.

"This place is haunted," Ben said lowly.

"L-Let's search the other rooms and get out of here," Gwen shivered. Ben nodded and they left to search the lab, leaving the two figures in the darkness.

"Well…this should be interesting." One voice said.

"Of course. Who knew that the Anodite king would have an heir this soon," the deeper voice chuckled. "Do not make an appearance. When it is time, we will. "

"Agreed," the other voice replied.

Meanwhile on Earth…

Zs'Skayr was weakly grabbing aliens and hybrids and draining their energy like mad! He was out of control!

"I need more power! How can I bring back an entire race without more alien power?!" he snapped at Mr. White.

"These were all the aliens we could find. You have drained the energy of most of them already," Mr. White growled back.

"I will need more than this…I…" Zs'Skayr paused as he saw his scythe began to glow and his eye widened in shock and horror.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" Mr. White asked.

"My scythe has only done that when three of my allies were alive. I have not seen that in centuries." Zs'Skayr whispered under his breath.

"What do you mean?" Mr. White asked, clearly confused.

"There are some Vladats alive out there." The evil Ectonurite said in barely a whisper. "I don't know how, but somehow that blast must have alerted or awakened some of my Vladat allies!"

"Are you sure they are Vladats?" Mr. White asked, now skeptical. "I thought you said they were all dead."

"Most were. But if this is glowing, that means some may be alive somewhere!" He said, his eye now widening. "I have to contact them! We will keep the base here for now and I will have their help to renew the master plan!"

"WHAT?! You're not bringing those bloodsucking tyrants here!" Mr. White roared. "I'm trying to rid the Earth of aliens, not bring more!"

"SILENCE! If my plan works, we will all leave your miserable planet! But if you don't help me, I will make sure you and your entire planet die before the moon rises TONIGHT!" He snapped, now holding his side.

"Your threats don't bother me. You are in no condition to give orders," Mr. White snapped, but he managed to flip out of the way as Zs'Skayr slashed at him with his broken scythe.

"Say something like that again and I will personally tear out your tongue," the Econurite growled. Mr. White only squared his shoulders and walked forward.

"I am a protector of Earth, Mr. Esotero…if you want my help, threatening me isn't going to help." Mr. White said, adjusting his suit.

"Help? You are the one who needs my help to rid the Earth of alien kind. Now enough of this chatter….we need to contact whoever is out there. Come!" Zs'Skayr said, now flying fast to the communication room.

Meanwhile…

Gwen was going through some old bottles when she felt a cold draft out of nowhere. She knew that the castle was drafty and old, but it felt even colder than before!

"Good grief it's cold," she said, now turning. As she did, she got a glance of a white tail disappearing behind a cabinet. Now shrieking in shock, she sent an energy ball that knocked that cabinet over! She then saw an Ectonurite come out and hold his hands out!

"Please relax! I am not here to harm you!" the alien said.

"You're an Ectonurite! STAY AWAY FROM ME! BEN HELP!" She screamed, now throwing powerballs to keep him at bay. She then yelled as another one wrapped around her from behind.

"Shhh, shhh…calm down. It is alright," Nuro said, now holding her in his tentacles. "Ghostfreak what happened here?!"

"She spotted me when I was grabbing a few files from that cabinet. I didn't know they were coming back here!" Ghostfreak said, approaching her.

"I did not know they were coming either, but we need to calm her down. This can change things because they will see us," Nuro said, now still holding the squirming girl. He then leaned towards her ear. "Now take it easy there. We are not here to harm you."

"Let go of me!" she growled.

"Not until you calm down little one. We are good Ectonurites; we are on your side," Nuro tried to explain. But the moment he said those words, he turned sharply as Spellbinder, Ben, and Alan flew in and powered up! Nuro then turned and covered Gwen's mouth. She squirmed, but he didn't budge.

"Let her go! Now!" Ben shouted.

"Let's get em'!" Alan snapped. Spellbinder only walked forward and let his hands glow dangerously.

"Choose wisely Ectonurite. Releasing her and being safe or not releasing her and I burn you from the inside out," Spellbinder whispered dangerously.

Nuro arched his eyebrow and gently tickled Gwen's waist, making her giggle and removing his tentacle from her mouth. Soon she was giggling and laughing as the Ectonurite kept tickling her.

"If I meant to harm her, would I do this?" Nuro smiled.

"We truly mean no harm," Ghostfreak smiled as well.

Spellbinder stood shocked as he watched them and Ben and Alan did the same.

"Is an evil alien tickling my cousin?" Ben asked Alan.

"I think so," Alan said in disbelief. Spellbinder arched an eyebrow and looked at the Ectonurites in the eye.

"I don't know what form of trickery this is, but stop it," he said, now concerned.

"Relax your highness. This is simply a way to show we mean no harm," Ghostfreak smiled, now seeing Nuro release her. Gwen slowly stepped away and looked at them in confusion.

"Now allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Nuro and this is my right hand Ghostfreak. We are simply seeing to the wreckage of what happened here." Nuro said. He wanted to keep their real identities secret for now.

"And we are not in connection with Zs'Skayr. He is a traitor and menace to our race," Ghostfreak growled.

"So you all are not part of his clan? How do we know you're telling the truth," Ben asked.

"We don't. Ben, Gwen, Alan…come. These Ectonurites are still not to be trusted," Spellbinder growled lowly, letting his eyes glow.

"We understand you do not trust us after what Zs'Skayr did. But we do know he survived," Nuro explained. Spellbinder's eyes widened slightly. "Yes your highness. He is still alive and we don't know what his next plot is."

"How do I know you are telling me the truth? This could just be a trap to lure me away from my planet," Spellbinder said.

Nuro then flew to him where they were eye to eye and Nuro's eye narrowed. "I cannot tell you much about me or who I am working with. But I am being truthful. If you don't trust me, I will allow you to cut off my tentacle to prove it."

Everyone's eyes widened and Ghostfreak flew in front of him! "Are you insane Nuro?! That is very painful to an Ectonurite!"

Nuro said nothing and gently moved the other Ectonurite aside as he unsheathed a striped tentacle and held it out for Spellbinder. "You may proceed."

Spellbinder then made a large laser knife appear in his hand. Gwen turned away and Alan looked like he would hurl and Ben looked very concerned. But as Spellbinder raised it, he paused. He looked at Nuro, who didn't flinch a muscle, and then he made his knife disappear as quickly as it appeared.

"You are being truthful." Spellbinder deduced, now looking at the two Ectonurites. "You may say what you need to say."

"Thank you your highness," Nuro said with a small bow. "As I was saying, Zs'Skayr is alive and he is somewhere near planet Earth. We are trying to keep an eye on him as much as possible."

"And we know that he will not give up on his plan. If his plan is to resurrect the entire Vladat race, then this is only the beginning," Nuro said.

Spellbinder was thoughtful and then he looked concerned. "For him to succeed, he will need more energy from others on planet Earth."

"That means that they must be using that secret base!" Ben said.

"You mean the one we were trapped in?" Gwen asked.

"The same one," Ben said. "We need to go and destroy that base too!"

"Don't be so hasty young one," Spellbinder said, turning to Ben. "If Zs'Skayr is still on Earth then he will be even more malicious to keep us from destroying his base."

"But he is injured from the blast so he will be out of commission for a while." Ghostfreak said.

"Good. That gives us time to make a plan of action. Now come you three; let's return back to Anodyne," Spellbinder ordered gently. He then turned to the Ectonurites. "We appreciate your information."

Nuro nodded and then turned to Ben. "You are quite brave young one. We will indeed meet again."

Ben smirked and then headed out with the others. But as they walked out, Alan turned to them.

"Hey! Why did you guys poke me earlier?" Alan asked. Both Ectonurites looked at each other in confusion and then looked at Alan.

"Young Pyronite. We did not touch you or 'poke' you as you say," Nuro said.

"Yes…we only had interaction with Gwen because she accidentally saw me," Ghostfreak said.

Alan gulped in concern. Something had touched him earlier and if it wasn't them…then who was it? As Alan turned and joined the others, Nuro's eye widened and he heard a faint chuckle from upstairs. The chuckling was faint, but deep and strong.

"Ghostfreak," he said softly.

"Yes?" Ghostfreak replied.

"Something else is in this castle." Nuro said lowly. "Something touched Alan…and whatever it was is still here. Retreat now."

Ghostfreak nodded and the two of them flew out of the castle, knowing that something was still in that castle and it was apparently alive!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all are enjoying this! The final chapter is next!**


	10. Chapter 10

As they all arrived back at the castle, Max and Alan were preparing to head back to Earth. The plan was for them to keep an eye on Zs'Skayr's base and to let them know what all was happening.

"Gonna miss you," Ben smirked.

"Chill dude. We'll be dropping in from time to time," Alan smiled. "You've got a planet to rule!"

"True," Ben smirked, now flexing his muscles. Alan only rolled his eyes and threw a playful fireball that Ben dodged.

"And you behave here. Verdona is going to be going back and forth to let me know how you all are doing," Max said, now looking at Ben and Gwen.

"Hey, we'll be fine! I mean…what could happen?" Ben smiled, now crossing his arms. But as he did, he let a blast fly through the air that barely grazed them!

"What on Earth?!" Verdona gasped. Spellbinder only shook his head and looked at Ben.

"Do I need to strip your powers for a day?" Spellbinder asked, now arching a brow.

"Now c'mon old man! I was just having fun," Ben teased.

"Old…man? You, young human, are asking for it," Spellbinder said. Ben squeaked and ran behind Max, but Max quickly moved out of the way.

"Oh no, you've asked for this Ben," Max laughed.

"And this time, you will have no help," Gwen teased.

"Hey, I can't help that I'm younger than the old ruler of Anodyne," Ben teased further. Spellbinder cracked his knuckles and then walked closer.

"I will not chase you now…but once your grandfather, Verdona, and Alan return to Earth…you will be left here with me," Spellbinder said deviously. Ben gulped as the other began to leave; once they did, Spellbinder shot after him like a canon as Gwen laughed hard. Ben was then tackled and playfully tickled by the ruler. For a caring ruler of a planet, Spellbinder was merciless when 'attacking' Ben!

Meanwhile…

Zs'Skayr and Mr. White watched the portal as a large figure was coming through. Zs'Skayr's eyes widened significantly as the large being approaching him and placed its' hands on its' hips.

"Why Zs'Skayr…are you that surprised to see me?" the being smirked.

Zs'Skayr did a small bow and motioned for Mr. White to bow too. "Welcome home Prince Vamps."

Vamps smirked and walked over to him and motioned for him to stand.

"Your welcome is accepted. However, this is not home. What have you done to our castle?" Vamps said, now looking stern.

"The Anodites Prince Vamps! They destroyed everything there! I tried to stop them, but it was too late!" the evil Ectonurite said. The large Vladat's eyes narrowed in surprise.

"The Anodites? I have seen little activity of them since the war, despite the fact that we saw the ruler only a few minutes ago," Vamps replied.

"HE WAS THERE?! I mean, when did you see him?" Zs'Skayr asked.

"When Whampire and I were summoned back by our father. He too has witnessed the damage and he is not pleased." Vamps said, leaning against a chair.

"And he wants to know what you plan to do about it," another deep voice said. Zs'Skayr watched as Whampire appeared behind Vamps.

"Prince Whampire!" Zs'Skayr bowed once more. Whampire nodded in response.

"Now then…how are we going to deal with this issue?" Whampire asked.

"What issue?" Mr. White asked. "I thought that the Anodites were already taken care of and the plan could be finished here."

"That just shows how little you were paying attention," Zs'Skayr snapped, getting ready to snap at Mr. White again.

"Enough, enough," Vamps said, now holding up his hand. "You are still recovering I see and apparently there is more to this story that I have not heard."

"And we want to know more about the Anodite ruler's new heir. He is a hybrid; we could smell the human qualities," Whampire added.

"Oh he is none of our concern! I am sure he perished in the blast of Spellbinder himself! I saw him recite the annihilation spell!" The devious being smirked happily.

"He did not…" Vamps said smoothly. That made Zs'Skayr's eyes glow in horror and anger!

"Both of them survived and returned to Anodyne," Whampire said.

"WHAT?! IT CAN'T BE! I SAW HIM KILLED! BOTH OF THEM COULDN'T HAVE SURVIVED!" He roared. But Whampire was on him in a blast and grabbed him by his neck and held him against the wall!

"Hold your tongue when you are speaking to royalty," Whampire whispered angrily.

"P-Please forgive me! Forgive me!" Zs'Skayr gasped out, now trying to free his neck from Whampire's grip.

Whampire turned and saw Vamps nod and he released him. Vamps then walked over to his crumpled form and then he motioned for Whampire to bring Mr. White over. Vamps then grabbed Mr. White by his tie and pulled him closer to Zs'Skayr.

"Listen to me…all I know is my family castle is in ruins and there is more to this that I want to know about. Listen carefully…the Anodites are still in power and we have been under the radar for years due to the war. YOU…Zs'Skayr helped to star the war and you caused us to have this happen. Now…we will continue to stay under the radar for now. When it is time, we will rise and see who should be rightly in power…Anodyne or Anur Transyl." Vamps said lowly.

"YES! DESTROY THEM ALL!" Zs'Skayr yelled in triumph.

"No one said anything about destruction. Only that one of us should be in power and the other should not be. Especially since Anodites are known to be very dangerous," Whampire said.

The others nodded and continued the talk. For you see, the Anodites and Vladats had completely altered views of each other. They knew each other as bloodthirsty and horrible aliens, but what they didn't know is that they never had real contact or a real conversation. Their thoughts on each other were very different from reality.

As they were talking, they did not see that some certain Ectonurites had found them and were watching from the shadows.

"We must be very quiet and quick; it will only take a few minutes for the Vladats to sense us," Nuro said.

"So this is their base," Ghostfreak said.

"Yes…Ghostfreak, remain undercover but be very careful. Now that the Vladat royals are alive and have returned, they will definitely be wanting answers and they can be potentially dangerous," Nuro said, now seeing Whampire begin to sense their energy.

"You go captain Nuro. I will resume my cover," Ghostfreak said, now becoming visible and floating back out to the others. Nuro nodded and disappeared because he knew that if he was sensed, their entire mission could be a failure. The mission? Keep an eye on the Vladats to determine the future.

Meanwhile back at Anodyne…

Ben stretched and transformed into his dark blue Anodite form again. He was so amazed at the wonderful atmosphere; it felt so much like Earth.

"Ever think of going back?" a voice asked. Ben turned and saw Gwen walk up beside him.

"Where? Earth?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. I sort of miss grandpa already," she said.

"I wish he could live here too," Ben said. "But I do need to stay here and learn how to rule."

"And that begins now," Spellbinder grinned, now walking over and placing a hand over their shoulders. "We have a gala tonight and I will introduce you as my son."

"Wow…wonder what they'll say when I say I'm a hybrid," Ben chuckled.

"Well…let's not tell them that part yet," Spellbinder said gently. Both Gwen and Ben looked at him in confusion.

"Why? That's what I am," he answered.

"I know, but let me explain it to them another time," Spellbinder said. Gwen looked a bit sad and Ben got defensive.

part 2

"You're ashamed aren't you?! You're ashamed I'm part human!" Ben growled.

"Ben that's not true!" Spellbinder protested.

"Well if it's not then why did you want to cover us up," Gwen said sadly.

"It's because some Anodites are unsure of humans. Many were captured by humans thanks to Zs'Skayr." Spellbinder said.

"Well then I guess I made a mistake staying here. I wish you told me this before I agreed to stay," Ben said, now turning to Gwen. "Let's go!"

Gwen looked a bit sad; was Ben going to leave that fast? But before he could take another step, both were caught in a bear hug by Spellbinder!

"You both are not taking one step away from me or off this planet," came a deep voice from behind them. Both tried to squirm, but Spellbinder wasn't moving. He then recited a spell that made it to where neither of them could move!

"HEY! WHAT GIVES?!" Ben panicked.

"Let us go!" Gwen squeaked out.

"You both have just brought something to my attention and I wish to address it now," Spellbinder said, now whistling for a guard to come. Once the guard came, he whispered something to the guard and before they knew it, the guard was gone.

"W-what's happening? What's going on?" Ben said, now trying to get free!

"You will see," Spellbinder said, now picking them both up and carrying them to the castle.

A few moments later…

Ben and Gwen stood before a very large congregation of Anodites; they were all over the castle floor.

"Everyone, I wish to present Gwen and Ben. Ben is a direct descendant of my blood and I also consider Gwen a member of my family as well." Spellbinder announced. "And they are also of human blood, but I love them as my own and I would expect the same respect from my kingdom."

Ben tried to get free of the spell and Gwen did the same! They expected them to throw things at them and have a terrible reaction at that! They were scared to death! But Ben paused as a male Anodite flew up to him and looked at him. He gave him a friendly grin and then flew up to Gwen. She gulped in fear and tried to squirm.

"Human…I mean…Gwen. Relax…we mean no harm," he smiled, now gently touching her face.

It only took a few more moments for others to come over and begin to greet them! Ben and Gwen were surprised, but relieved. The ceremony continued and neither of them had to be concerned about being attacked by angry Anodites.

Spellbinder saw them squirming to move and gently excused himself as he picked them up and took them to the back of the throne room.

"Now I will release you; I had to ensure that neither of you could run away from me," he chuckled, now waving his hand. But his eyes widened as both Ben and Gwen pounced on the large king and he landed in a bunch of pillows. "Now what is all this?!"

"You scared us half to death!" Gwen teased playfully, but began giggling as he began tickling her sides.

"Now whatever is the matter Gwen? Surely you know I had it under control," Spellbinder teased, now tickling more into her sides and abs. He then grabbed Ben by his waist and then gave him a quick noogie as he released Gwen!

"NO! Hey! Cut it out dad!" Ben laughed. But at that moment, he paused. Even though he knew that Spellbinder was his father, it just felt so strange to still call him father because he was still a king! And an alien king at that! Spellbinder watched him and turned over on his side to face Ben.

"Ben…release that from your mind. You are my son and the rightful heir to my throne. Nothing or anything will change that." Spellbinder said gently.

Ben opened his mouth to talk, but Spellbinder put his hand up. "Not your heritage, your powers…nothing. You and Gwen must learn to live among us now. We are also your family. You can still be a part of Earth. But for now…"

And with those words, he pulled them both to his chest and made them look at him as he sat up. "You are a part of me. Both of you."

"But I'm not like Ben…I'm not your daughter. Not really," Gwen said sadly.

"I don't see why you cannot be. I care for you as if you were my very own like Ben," Spellbinder smiled.

Gwen smiled shyly back and felt him place his forehead gently against hers and gently against Ben's. Both teens grimaced in discomfort but when he was done, they felt something on their heads. As they felt their heads, they felt a stone that formed.

"Yes, that stone is a symbol of Anodite Royalty. Gwen, your purple stone is a symbol of being a relative to a royal. And Ben, your red stone is a symbol of being my true heir." Spellbinder explained, now helping them up and gently touching the back of their necks. "Now come…your new home awaits."

The teens nodded happily and followed after Spellbinder, ready for the wonderful adventure! Ben then turned to Gwen with a cheeky smile.

"Race you around the castle?" Ben challenged.

"I'll win dweeb," she teased. Both almost took off in the air until they felt strong arms wrap around their waists. They saw Spellbinder give them a smirk.

"You may have a race after you meet the others," he said. They only chuckled and did what he said. You can't argue with the ruler of an entire planet! He was already acting like a father too!

Their story had finally come to a close, but the future looked bright and beautiful! What they didn't know however was that there were some Vladats that were still alive and living back and forth between Earth and Anur Transyl. But they did know that there were some Ectonurites that were on their side and that were helping them to keep the galaxy safe. Life was not always perfect for the Tennyson teens, but they knew that they could always count on family to have their back, whether it was family on Earth or family that lived in a planet in a distant galaxy.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: I hope you all enjoyed the finale! This story was a blast to write! Lately ideas have been hitting me hard and I just can't wait to put them down on paper. But for now, this story has come to a close and I hope you all enjoyed this fun and wild adventure from my crazy imagination! ;)**

 **newbienovelistRD: I'm glad you had a blast writing this, Amiga! This was your best work yet! :)**


End file.
